Dunia Baru
by LynzKZ
Summary: Dunia baru? Kawan baru? Musuh baru? Semuanya terjadi apabila Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya pergi bercuti di Kuala Lumpur. Pengembaraan mereka membawa mereka ke dunia baru, di situlah terjawabnya beberapa pertanyaan misteri tentang kawan Kaizo dan Fang.
1. Bermulanya Di Sini

**Hai semua! apa khabar? YEAH!**

 **akhirnya fanfic baru dari author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam fanfic ini :D**

 **Warning: dari chapter awal sampai chapter akhir memang ada banyak OC lah yea xP**

 **Ini hanyalah imaginasi author sendiri~**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Previously on the last chapter of 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik'

 _"Pang, kalau nak juga pergi ke KL, abang bagi tetapi abang perlu ikut kau sekali" Muka Fang berubah, hati dia berasa sungguh gembira. Dia tidak tahu samada dia mahu menjerit atau peluk abang dia, jadi dia terus menjerit kegembiraan dan terus peluk abang dia kerana membenarkan dia pergi. "Terima kasih abang!" secara spontannya, Fang cium-cium pipi abang dia._

 _Akhirnya, dia dapat pergi ke Kuala Lumpur dengan orang-orang yang tersayang. Malam itu juga Fang bermimpi dia berada di dalam alam lain, bukan di Kuala Lumpur. Tetapi kenapa dunia itu nampak seperti benar. Cuma dia berada di zaman waktu seperti di cerita Merlin, biarkan sahajalah. Itu hanyalah mainan mimpi sahaja._

* * *

Bermulanya di Sini

Fang masih lagi tertanya-tanya, siapa kak Lynna sebenarnya? Bagaimana dia mendapat kuasa? Siapa musuh-musuh dia yang sebenarnya? Semuanya masih belum terjawap lagi. Fang telah meminta izin daripada abangnya, Kaizo untuk ke Kuala Lumpur bersama dengan Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia yang lain tapi disebabkan abangnya terlampau melindungi adiknya, dia mengikut Fang sekali ke Kuala Lumpur. Mereka semua berbelah bahagi, samada mahu duduk di rumah ibubapa Boboiboy atau duduk di rumah club house Lynna. Akhirnya, mereka membuat keputusan duduk di rumah ibubapa Boboiboy tetapi Fang mahu duduk di rumah Lynna kerana di situ ada banyak buku-buku yang dia belum lagi baca. Mereka semua tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan masa cuti sekolah mereka dengan pergi berjalan-jalan di Kuala Lumpur sebelum sekolah di buka.

Fang juga tidak tahu samada mahu rasa gembira atau rasa menjengkelkan dengan adanya abang dia tapi Fang biarkan sahaja. Kini dia berada di dalam keretapi yang sedang menuju ke Kuala Lumpur. Ochobot tidak ikut mereka semua, dia terpaksa temankan Tok Aba di Pulau Rintis. Boboiboy duduk di bahagian belakang Fang bersama dengan rakan baiknya, Gopal. Sementara Yaya dan Ying pula berada di depan Fang. Kaizo yang sedang duduk di sebelah adiknya, rasa agak gementar sekali kerana ini pertama kali dia keluar dari Pulau Rintis. Fang rasa nak tergelak melihat muka abangnya yang sedang cuba sembunyikan perasaan gementar dia.

"Abang, abang takut ke nak pergi KL?" tanya Fang

"Bila masa abang rasa takut. Kau jangan cuba nak buat cerita" Fang kenal sangat dengan egois abangnya tapi dia biarkan sahaja. "Yelah abang, nanti dah sampai sana. Abang jangan lari ke sana sini pula" Dia terbayangkan abang dia lari macam budak kecil yang sesat di tengah-tengah bandar Kuala Lumpur, mesti comel. Kaizo perasan dengan adiknya sedang terbayangkan diri dia, lalu dia jentik hidung adiknya.

"Kau nampak pedang tenaga aku?" Fang mengangguk sahaja "Bagus, jangan nak bercakap lagi. Abang nak rehatkan mata" Lalu abang dia lelapkan matanya. Fang pula duduk diam sambil melihat permandangan di luar tingkap. Dia berasa begitu seronok sekali kerana ini kali kedua dia dapat pergi ke KL. Dulu-dulu dia pernah ke KL tapi masa itu dia lari dari rumah kerana abang dia. Fang cukup bertuah kerana tiada apa-apa yang buruk terjadi kepada dirinya, dan nasib dia begitu baik kerana dia dapat bertemu dengan Lynna. Fang cukup selesa dengan kehadiran Lynna kerana dia sudah menganggap Lynna sebagai kakak sendiri. Tapi dia tidak dapat nafikan yang abang dia agak cemburu apabila melihat adik dia sendiri keluar berjalan-jalan dengan Lynna. Fang tidak sabar untuk pengembaraan dia di KL bersama dengan rakan-rakannya dan juga abangnya. Mungkin sesuatu yang tidak diduga akan berlaku, fikir Fang

Dia tersenyum sendiri sambil mendengar gelak ketawa dari Boboiboy dan Gopal. Yaya dan Ying pula sedang seronok berborak di hadapan dia. "Semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar" bisik Fang. Lama kelamaan, dia terlelap di dalam keretapi dan bermimpi dia pergi mengembara di alam lain.

* * *

"Fang! bangun! kita dah sampai!"

Fang membuka matanya dan melihat di luar tingkap. Dia sudah berada di KL dan sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk pergi bersiar-siar di KL bersama dengan abang dia dan rakan-rakan dia juga. Fang baru teringat, mana abang dia? kenapa abang dia tidak kejutkan dia?

"Boboiboy, mana abang aku?" tanya Fang sambil mengambil beg bajunya. "Abang kau dah keluar dari keretapi, dia malas nak kejutkan kau, jadi dia suruh aku sahaja yang kejutkan kau"

"Cis! tak guna punya abang" Boboiboy tergelak sahaja.

"Dey, cepatlah! aku tak sabar dah nie, aku nak merasa kesemua makanan dekat KL!" Gopal tidak habis-habis dengan makanan dia. Baru sahaja tadi dia tukarkan sekeping kertas kepada chocolate kerana dia sudah kelaparan. Gopal menolak kedua rakannya untuk keluar dari keretapi tersebut. Boboiboy dan Fang terpaksa berjalan berhimpit-himpit di dalam keretapi tersebut kerana mereka di tolak oleh Gopal

Sampai sahaja di muka pintu keretapi, mereka berdua ternampak abang dia sedang bersilang tangan, Yaya dan juga Ying sedang menunggu mereka bertiga. "Baru nak keluar, aku baru sahaja nak tinggalkan kamu semua" Kaizo mengangkat beg bajunya dan lalu berjalan ke tangga untuk turun ke bawah. Lynna yang berada di tingkat bawah, sedang menunggu mereka semua di tempat menunggu. Lynna sudah lama berada di situ, dia telah membawa van yang besar sedikit supaya mereka semua muat masuk ke dalam van tersebut. Van itu bukan milik dia, tetapi milik kawan lelaki dia. Dia hanya meminjam untuk beberapa hari sahaja.

Suasana di stesen keretapi agak kelam kabut kerana begitu ramai sekali orang masuk dan keluar dari stesen tersebut. Ada yang baru balik dari kerja, ada yang baru sahaja nak keluar pergi berjalan-jalan dan ada juga hendak menuju ke kampung halaman mereka. Lynna mereka cari-cari mereka di dalam lautan manusia itu, akhirnya dia dapat juga mencari mereka. Fang melambai-lambai ke arah Lynna.

Mereka semua bergerak begitu laju sekali sehingga Gopal hampir terlanggar beberapa orang di situ. Kaizo pula dengan begnya di bahunya, berjalan begitu bergaya sekali, ada beberapa gadis berhenti melihat Kaizo yang begitu kacak sekali tetapi Kaizo tidak pedulik kan mereka.

"Kak Lynna!"

"Fang! Fang apa khabar?"

"Fang sihat!" Lynna hanya tersenyum kepada Fang. Selepas itu dia melihat Kaizo. "Selamat datang ke KL, Kaizo"

"Terima kasih. Ke mana kita selepas ini?" tanya Kaizo. Gopal terus mengangkat tangannya dan mengatakan dia sudah kelaparan, jadi Lynna membawa mereka semua pergi makan di sebuah restaurant. Kaizo duduk di depan sebelah Lynna, manakala budak-budak kecil duduk di belakang. "Kita nak makan apa nanti?" Muncul Gopal di tengah-tengah antara Lynna dan Kaizo. "Mesti akak nak bawak kita orang tempat makanan yang sedap-sedapkan"

"Hmm... Gopal nak makan apa?" tanya Lynna sambil memandu Van tersebut. "Apa-apa sahaja yang sedap dekat KL nie"

"Kalau macam tue, Lynna bawa kamu semua makan japanese nak tak?" Semua budak-budak di belakang berteriak "NAK!" Manakala Kaizo pula bersilang tangan sambil melihat keadaan di luar Van. "Kaizo?" panggil Lynna

"Aku ikut sahaja kamu nak bawa kami pergi makan apa" Lynna tak dapat nak baca apa mood Kaizo hari ini, apa yang dia sedang fikirkan, dia juga tidak dapat nak baca. Kaizo hanya memerhatikan sahaja keadaan di luar. Begitu banyak kereta sekali, dengan sesakan lalu lintas dan ramai yang berjalan kaki dari satu tempat ke satu tempat. Ada juga pelancong-pelancong asing berjalan untuk menuju ke destinasi mereka. Pelbagai shopping beg yang mereka bawa. Kaizo melihat bangunan pencakar langit, begitu tinggi sekali. Muka dia masih lagi seperti orang tiada perasaan. Manakala Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tidak jemu-jemu melihat di luar tingkap, mereka siap tangkap gambar sebagai kenangan.

"Abang nie, cubalah gembira sedikit. Kita bukannya nak pergi berlawan dengan musuh-musuh abang pun" kata Fang yang duduk di belakang kerusi abangnya sambil memeluk abangnya. Kaizo tersenyum sedikit dan pegang kedua tangan adiknya yang sedang memeluk dia. Kedua tangan Fang dan tangan Kaizo berada di dada Kaizo. Lynna pun tersenyum melihat kemesraan mereka berdua, patutlah Kaizo rasa cemburu apabila adik dia peluk orang lain selain daripada dia. Kaizo memang sayang sangat terhadap adiknya, dia akan melindungi adik dia dari mana-mana ancaman musuh. Kaizo mempunyai ramai musuh, semua musuh-musuhnya datang dari planet lain tetapi musuh utama dia sudah pun dia hapuskan iaitu Ratu Lily.

"Kak Lynna, Fang nak duduk dekat rumah kak Lynna boleh?" kata Fang dengan nada yang gembira sekali.

"Hmmm.. bukan ke Fang duduk dekat rumah ibubapa Boboiboy nanti?"

"wei Fang, kau nak duduk dekat rumah siapa sebenarnya" tanya Ying dengan nada yang agak marah. "Bukan kita semua sudah bersetuju nak duduk dekat rumah ibubapa Boboiboy ke? Kau jangan nak bagi Boboiboy sedih pula" kata Ying lagi

"Eh, aku tak kisahlah dia nak tidur rumah siapa, asalkan Fang selesa. Betul tak Fang?" kata Boboiboy. Fang hanya mengangguk sahaja. Dia masih lagi memeluk abangnya. Lama kelamaan dia melepaskan pelukan itu dan dia mengambil gambar di dalam Van tersebut, pelbagai aksi yang Fang telah lakukan. Mereka gelak ketawa di dalam Van tersebut. Tiada siapa rasa penat, semuanya masih lagi bertenaga. Lynna membawa mereka ke satu shopping Mall yang tidak jauh dari situ, iaitu Avenue K, bersebelahan dengan KLCC. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying begitu teruja melihat bangunan tertinggi di Malaysia. "Wah! nanti kita pergi sana boleh tak? Aku nak masuk Petrosains" kata Yaya. "Aku nak pelajari kesemua yang ada di situ" kata Yaya lagi.

"Isk, apa lah kau nie Yaya. Baik kita pergi kedai makan" Gopal tengah terbayang-bayangkan dirinya berdiri di depan kesemua kedai makanan yang ada di dalam shopping mall KLCC. Ying pula seperti Yaya, mahu melihat Petrosains. Fang pula terbayangkan diri dia lari masuk ke dalam kedai buku terbesar di situ iaitu Kinokunya. Boboiboy tidak kisah kerana dia selalu bersiar-siar di Kuala Lumpur bersama dengan ibubapa dia, dia sebenarnya tidak sabar untuk membawa mereka ke tempat-tempat yang lagi menarik. Kaizo hanya diam sahaja, dia hanya ikut sahaja ke mana adik dia nak pergi. Ibubapa Gopal, Ying dan Yaya telah memberi kepercayaan kepada Kaizo untuk menjaga mereka bertiga. Mereka juga tahu Kaizo adalah pahlawan alien paling kuat di galaxy. Jadi mereka berasa lega sedikit dengan adanya Kaizo dan juga Lynna untuk menjaga mereka semua.

Setelah Lynna parking kan Van dia, mereka semua sudah tidak sabar, masing-masing turun dari Van tersebut. Gopal sudah bersiap sedia dengan beg dompetnya. Dia ingin melihat pelbagai jenis makanan yang ada di situ. "Kak Lynna, sini ada makanan apa?"

"Makanan apa? macam-macam ada. Gopal tak kan nak beli kesemua makanan dekat sini, simpan-simpanlah duit kamu tue untuk hari lain nanti"

"Entah Gopal nie, karang duit kau dah habis, macam mana. Tak kan nak pinjam duit kita orang pula. Kita perlulah berjimat cermat, beli apa yang kita perlukan sahaja" kata Yaya dengan nasihat dia. Gopal membuat muka dekat Yaya "Yelah, yelah. Aku simpanlah duit aku"

Mereka semua sangat teruja melihat Mall yang tidak begitu besar tetapi terdapat pelbagai jenis kedai yang ada, paling teruja sekali ialah Gopal kerana terdapat banyak sangat kedai makanan di situ. Mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat kesemua kedai makanan di situ. "Kedai ice cream BASKIN ROBBIN!" menjerit Gopal di situ. Dia seperti jakun berada di situ. Boboiboy pula rasa ingin menyorok mukanya kerana Gopal menjerit-jerit di situ sebab terlampau gembira sangat.

"Wei Gopal, duduklah diam-diam. Malulah orang nampak" kata Boboiboy

"Entah kau nie, cuba duduk diam-diam maaa... kita boleh datang balik sini balik" kata Ying. Di tengah-tengah dataran antara kedai-kedai terdapat festival jualan barangan jepun. Terdapat pelbagai jenis makanan dan juga barang-barang lain. Ada anak patung doremon, sailormoon, pokemon pun ada juga. "Kaizo tue bukan nama jepun ke?" tanya Lynna

"Mana aku tahu, nama aku ibubapa aku yang bagi" kata Kaizo sambil melihat kotak teh hijau yang terdapat di festival jepun itu. Kaizo memang minat sangat minum teh, tak kisahlah teh apa, dia akan minum juga. Teh hijau itu menarik minat Kaizo untuk membelinya. "Abang nak beli ke?"

"Abang tengok sahaja" kata Kaizo kepada adiknya. Dia letak balik kotak teh hijau itu. Lynna membawa mereka naik ke escalator dan di depan mereka terdapat sebuah restaurant jepun iaitu Sushi Zanmai. "Hari ini kak Lynna belanja kamu semua. Orderlah apa yang kamu nak"

"YEAHHHH!" kata lima sahabat itu. Kaizo ikut sahaja, dia tidak kisah sangat, janji dapat makan. Sedang mereka masuk ke dalam restaurant tersebut, terdapat seorang lelaki berpura-pura membaca sebuah buku, dia asyik memerhatikan mereka semua. Dia bukan perhatikan budak-budak kecil itu tetapi dia perhatikan Lynna. Dia tahu siapa Lynna, dia tahu Lynna amat terkenal dengan kuasa-kuasanya di alam underworld. Dia beredar situ dari situ untuk memberi laporan kepada ketua dia.

Lynna sebenarnya perasan dengan kehadiran dia, itulah musuh dia. Dia perlu berjaga-jaga dengan mereka, kerana mereka bukanlah calang-calang orangnya. Lynna biarkan pemuda itu pergi, asalkan jangan ganggu mereka yang sedang bising kegembiraan di dalam restaurant tersebut. Kaizo perasan dengan Lynna yang asyik memandang luar restaurant, dia juga menoleh luar restaurant dan tidak nampak apa-apa.

"Kak Lynna nak makan apa?" Fang menganggu Lynna. "Maaf, akak belum pilih lagi" Lynna cepat-cepat mencari makanan kesukaan dia, Okonimayki. Muka dia yang serius tadi berubah menjadi ceria sedikit.

Kaizo memerhatikan Lynna lagi. Ada sesuatu yang dia nampak tadi, tapi apa? fikir Kaizo

* * *

Selepas sahaja selesai makan, mereka berjalan-jalan di mall tersebut sebelum Lynna menghantar Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying ke rumah ibubapa Boboiboy. Selepas itu, Lynna memandu Van tersebut ke club house dia yang tidak jauh daripada rumah ibubapa Boboiboy. Fang telah berjaya memujuk abangnya untuk tidur di situ. Boboiboy rasa serba salah kerana Lynna terpaksa ulang alik menghantar mereka nanti tetapi Lynna tidak begitu kisah sangat. Jadi, mereka akan berjumpa esok sahaja di rumah ibubapa Boboiboy.

"Abang mesti seronok duduk dekat rumah kak Lynna. Hari itu adik ada baca pelbagai buku pelik-pelik yang ada dekat rumah kak Lynna"

"Buku pelik-pelik? Apa yang kau merepek nie Pang?" Kaizo tidak kisah sangat jikalau adik dia nak membaca tapi kalau benda yang bukan-bukan, dia memang tidak akan membenarkan seperti video game. Dia cukup marah kalau adiknya terlalu leka sangat bermain dengan video game sebab itu Fang tidak begitu minat sangat dengan video game. "Jangan risau Kaizo, buku-buku semua tue bukan buku pelik-pelik pun cuma buku tue semua memang tiada di jual dekat dunia nie"

"Buku apa macam tue?" Lynna hanya memberikan senyuman kepada Kaizo. Kaizo menjadi semakin hairan dengan Lynna. "Kalau abang nak tahu juga, abang kena baca sendiri"

"Yelah" kata Kaizo sambil melihat di luar tingkap. Lampu-lampu jalan semuanya sudah terpasang, menujukan hari sudah malam. Kuala Lumpur begitu berbeza sekali dengan Pulau Rintis, fikir Kaizo. Sini terdapat pelbagai pusat hiburan, kedai-kedai pakaian yang serba mewah dan juga ada gerai-gerai makanan di tepi jalan. Kehidupan di KL juga cukup berbeza, semuanya berjalan dengan begitu pantas sekali. Kaizo tidak berasa begitu teruja, dia sukakan tempat yang tidak terlalu sibuk. Dia suka tempat untuk bersendirian. Fang pula tidak kisah, asalkan ada abang dia dan rakan-rakan dia sekali

Lynna membuat pusingan di bulatan jalan dan belok ke kanan, Kaizo nampak beberapa buah apartment ada situ. Apartment di situ tidaklah begitu tinggi seperti yang ada dekat bandar Kuala Lumpur. Ia cuma ada 4 tingkat sahaja. "Dekat sinilah kita orang akan duduk untuk beberapa hari nanti abang" Fang makin tidak sabar. "Abang tak kan menyesal nanti" kata Fang lagi

Setelah Lynna parking Van nya. Kaizo dan Fang mengangkat beg bajunya dan terus naik ke tingkat atas, tingkat 4. Lynna membuka pintu dan tidak berasa terkejut melihat kawannya ada di situ. Kawan-kawan dia selalu datang ke sini untuk melepak, buat kerja masing-masing atau untuk berbincang dengan hal-hal yang mereka ada. Daniel adalah kawan baik Lynna, dia kadang-kadang ada di situ jika mereka ada hal-hal penting untuk di bincangkan. Daniel yang sedang menonton pelawanan bola sepak, dia terkejut dengan kehadiran dua orang lelaki rambut cacak. "Ini ke kawan Lynna yang katakan hari itu?"

"Ha ah, itu Kaizo dan yang kecil nie, Fang" kata Lynna sambil memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Fang berasa malu melihat kawan lelaki Lynna. "Jangan risau, dia tak duduk dekat sini pun tapi dia cuma temankan kamu berdua" Lynna mengambil kedua beg Fang dan Kaizo dan membawa dia ke bilik utama. "Aku Daniel. Kawan baik Lynna" Daniel menghulur tangan kepada Kaizo dan Kaizo menghulurkan tangan dia juga, mereka berdua berjabat tangan. Kaizo dapat rasakan sesuatu dari kawan Lynna tersebut, adakah dia musuh atau kawan? fikir Kaizo. Dia melepaskan tangannya. Kaizo melihat sekeliling rumah itu, dia ternampak buku-buku yang pelik, ada beberapa volume yang ada disitu, semuanya dalam bahasa english. Di atas almari buku itu terdapa pelbagai gambar. Gambar Lynna dengan kawan-kawan dia, dari mereka di alam persekolah sehinggalah sekarang. Ada juga gambar Lynna semasa zaman sekolah menengah dengan seorang lelaki yang dia tidak kenal. Mungkin mereka hanyalah kawan? fikir Kaizo

"Lynna balik dulu, kamu berdua berehatlah dulu. Esok kita pergi berjalan-jalan" kata Lynna. "Daniel akan menjaga kamu berdua. Kalau lapar, dalam peti sejuk ada makanan. Masaklah apa yang korang nak, buatlah macam rumah sendiri" Lynna mengambil kunci keretanya. Sebelum itu dia memanggi Daniel, Kaizo memerhatikan mereka berdua "Daniel, nampaknya dia orang sedang memerhatikan kita. Kau perlu berhati-hati dan jaga mereka berdua. Kalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku, telephone aku" Lynna melambai kepada mereka berdua dan lalu keluar dari rumah tersebut

"Abang nak pergi mandi sekejap" kata Kaizo. Fang pula duduk di sofa kerana tidak tahu hendak buat apa, dia melihat sahaja perlawanan bola di TV sampailah Daniel duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau Fang kan?"

"Ha ah, saya Fang. Saya sebenarnya sangkakan hanya saya dan abang saya akan duduk di sini. Tak tahu pula abang Daniel akan temankan kita orang" Daniel hanya tersenyum. "Jangan risau, Lynna cuma ingin abang jaga kamu berdua sahaja. Buat sahajalah macam rumah sendiri. Kalau nak main dengan computer, bilik belakang ada. Buku-buku itu semua kamu boleh baca tapi jangan usik barang-barang dekat bilik tengah"

"Barang apa yang tidak boleh di usik tue?"

"Barang-barang untuk membuat pelbagai jenis formula. Kamu tahu siapa diri sebenarnya Lynna?" Fang mengelengkan sahaja "Takpe, nanti kamu akan tahu juga" mereka kembali senyap dan menonton sahaja perlawanan bola di TV. Ada juga beberapa perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Daniel seperti 'Alamak' 'tak guna' dan macam-macam lagi. Fang bangun dan melihat buku-buku yang ada di situ. Dia ternampak sebuah album gambar yang begitu besar, sebelum ini dia tidak pernah sentuh album tersebut. Dia mengangkat dan membawa album itu masuk ke dalam bilik. Dia duduk di atas katil dan membuka album tersebut. Terdapat pelbagai gambar Lynna dengan kawan-kawan baiknya. Semuanya dia belum kenal, hanya dua orang sahaja yang dia kenal, pernah berjumpa dengan mereka tapi hanya sekejap sahaja.

Fang terlalu leka melihat album itu, dia tidak sedar bahawa ada sebuah cermin berdiri di tepi dinding sedang menyinar-yinar. Ada seseorang di dalam cermin itu, dia nampak Fang dan lalu hilangkan diri. Cermin itu adalah laluan untuk pergi ke dunia lain. Hanya cermin itu sahaja yang wujud di dunia ini, cermin itu sahaja yang boleh membawa mereka ke dunia lain.

Tepat pada pukul 2 pagi, Lynna muncul di ruang tamu dan kejutkan Daniel yang tertidur di sofa. "Daniel" dia kejutkan kawan dia secara senyap. Dia tidak mahu Kaizo dan Fang terjaga dan mendengar perbualan mereka. "Daniel, ada serangan baru"

"Huh" Daniel bangun dan mengeliat sebentar "serangan baru? dekat mana?"

"Dekat dengan rumah Sofiah. Sofiah tengah berlawan dengan dia, kita kena tolong dia. Aku tak yakin musuh kita akan dapat dikalah oleh Sofiah" kata Lynna sambil menghulurkan tangan dia kepada Daniel. Mereka perlu bergerak dengan pantas. Kaizo terbangun dari tidurnya dan terdengar perbualan mereka, dia mengintai mereka berdua di pintu dan terkejut kerana Lynna dan Daniel berpegang tangan dan terus hilangkan diri mereka dengan kuasa api phoenix Lynna. Kaizo berasa tidak sedap hati duduk di sini, dia perlu kejutkan adiknya dan pergi ke rumah ibubapa Boboiboy. Kaizo rasa lebih selamat di situ daripada duduk di sini. Dia mengemas baju-bajunya dan kejutkan adiknya yang sedang nyenyak tidur.

"Pang! bangun!" Kaizo mengoyang-goyangkan badan Fang. "PANG!" Kaizo menjerit, barulah adik dia sedar dari tidur

"Kenapa abang?"

"Ambik beg kau, kita kena keluar dari sini" Fang keliru, kenapa mereka perlu pergi? apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? fikir Fang. Dia tidak bergerak dari katilnya "Kenapa kau masih ada lagi di situ. CEPAT! kita kena keluar dari rumah ini"

"Tapi abang"

"Tapi apa!" Kaizo mengheret tangan adiknya untuk keluar dari katil tersebut. Dia mengangkat beg dia dan adiknya, mereka terus bergerak ke pintu rumah. "Abang, kenapa nie? ceritalah dekat adik" Kaizo hanya diam sahaja. Dia tidak mahu adiknya terlibat dengan perkara pelik-pelik dari Lynna. Mungkin dia juga tidak membenarkan adiknya berkawan lagi dengan Lynna. Sebelum ini dia memang benarkan adiknya berkawan dengan Lynna tapi selepas saksikan sebentar tadi, dia rasa dia tidak mahu lagi terlibat atau berkawan dengan Lynna. Dia tidak sangka kawan-kawan Lynna sekali ada kuasa. Lynna tidak pernah bercerita tentang kawan-kawan dia dekat diri dia. Dia cuma tahu Lynna ada kuasa, kuasa yang cukup bahaya.

Fang melepaskan pegangan abangnya. Dia berhenti di situ "ABANG! KENAPA ABANG BEGINI?"

"Abang tak nak tengok adik abang terlibat dengan perkara pelik-pelik. Kau tahu siapa Lynna tue? Abang tahu dia ada kuasa, dia pernah bercerita semasa dia selamatkan kau daripada Adudu" Fang teringat tentang kejadian itu. Semasa Adudu menembak abangnya dengan pistol tidur. "Jadi, kenapa kita perlu pergi kalau abang dah tahu tentang kuasa Lynna?"

"Sebab kita datang ke sini untuk pergi berjalan-jalan bukan untuk melibatkan diri kita berlawan dengan musuh Lynna. Maafkan abang, adik. Abang tak nak adik tercedera. Biarlah mereka dengan urusan mereka" Kaizo menghelakan nafas dan lalu berkata lagi "Lynna sebenarnya ialah..."

"Aku sebenarnya ialah seorang puteri dari dunia lain dan juga seorang ahli sihir"

to be continued

* * *

 **Apa pendapat korang? minta maaf kalau ada yang kurang minat dengan fanfic ini T_T tapi author akan tetap menulis!**

 **Jangan risau, nanti akan ada satu lagi fanfic baru :P tentang kisah-kisah baru Fang dan Kaizo (dan juga rakan-rakan mereka) di Pulau Rintis!**

 **Review di alu-alu kan! jangan malu kalau nak review ^^**

 **Jawapan review mesti - NEXT!**

 **so, kita next ajelah xD jumpa lagi di next chapter**

 **P/S - Tiada unsur romance dalam ff ini :P as you all know, i'm not very good in romance genre (takpelah, satu hari nanti author trylah, itu pun kalau berjaya.. tapi bukan dalam ff ini lah)**

 **PSS - Kalau ada pun mungkin OC dengan OC sahaja**


	2. Serangan Musuh

**Hai semua! selamat kembali ke fanfic 'Dunia Baru'**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review! dan juga terima kasih kerana sudi membaca ^^**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter ini**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Serangan Musuh

"Aku adalah seorang puteri dari dunia lain dan juga seorang ahli sihir"

"Pu-puteri?" terkejut Fang apabila menerima tentang diri sebenar Lynna. "Jadi, maknanya selama nie kita berkawan dengan seorang puteri lah" Mata Fang bersinar-sinar setelah mendapat tahu perkara yang sebenar. Dia begitu teruja sekali "Jadi, kak Lynna mesti ada istana yang besarkan kan kan kan. Mesti kak Lynna seorang yang kaya raya" Lalu Kaizo menepuk kepala adiknya.

"Aduh! abang!"

"Orang tengah serius, dia buat lawak pulak" kata Kaizo. Lynna tergelak melihat gelagat mereka berdua. "Akak memang ada istana besar pun tapi bukan dekat sini. Akak orang biasa sahaja Fang, bukan kaya pun"

"Eleh, habis tue club house nie siapa yang bagi kita guna. Keluarga kau jugakan" kata salah seorang kawan Lynna yang bernama Sofiah. Lynna hanya tersengih sahaja. Fang pernah berjumpa dengan dia ketika dia lari daripada rumah. "Jadi, kau pun seperti Lynna juga? puteri juga ke? yang kawan lelaki kamu?" kata Kaizo

"Taklah, saya orang biasa sahaja. Lynna seorang sahaja yang puteri dan Daniel nie pula... dia adalah seorang bakal dinobatkan sebagai raja. Bakal raja yang suka sangat lari dekat sini, raja yang tak bertanggungjawab!" kata Sofiah.

Puteri? Raja? apa semua nie, fikir Kaizo. "Aku tak faham, apa kena ngena dengan semua nie? Jadi kamu semua bukan asal dari sini?"

"Sebenarnya kita orang adalah pelindung orang-orang yang tidak berdosa daripada musuh-musuh kita orang. Mereka juga inginkan kuasa kami semua untuk menakluk bumi ini. Sofiah juga seperti aku juga tapi dia bukan seorang puteri. Daniel pula, dia tiada kuasa tapi dia adalah seorang raja yang handal bermain dengan pedang. Bukan kami bertiga sahaja, ada lagi 3 orang yang mempunyai kuasa tapi kuasa yang berlainan" kata Lynna sambil menyuruh Fang dan Kaizo duduk di sofa. Sofiah dan juga Daniel turut serta duduk di sofa.

"Kami memang asal dari sini, lahir pun dekat sini juga tetapi.. kalau aku cerita panjang lagi. Nanti kamu berdua akan bertambah pening. Yang penting Fang dapat tahu juga siapa kak Lynna yang sebenarnya" kata Lynna lagi

"tapi kenapa abang tak bagi Fang duduk dekat sini?"

"sebab abang kau nak melindungi kau. Musuh akak bukan macam musuh korang, mereka lebih dasyat daripada alien-alien yang kamu pernah berlawan sebelum ini"

"musuh lagi dasyat? apa yang mereka boleh lakukan?" tanya Fang lagi. Lynna, Sofiah dan Daniel senyap sahaja. "Kenapa? apa yang mereka buat?"

"Mereka bukanlah manusia atau alien. Mereka datang dari dunia bawah. Di situlah tempat persembunyian mereka. Setiap hari tak kira masa atau waktu, mereka akan datang menyerang. Seperti kakak katakan hari itu, kami semua bukanlah superhero, kuasa-kuasa kami semua terpaksa di rahsiakan daripada semua orang, dengan keluarga kami pun kami terpaksa rahsiakan. Kehidupan kita orang sangat berbeza, semakin hari semakin bertambah rumit"

Fang masih lagi tidak faham. "Fang, kamu masuk tidur dahulu. Jangan risau, tiada sesiapa yang dapat menyerang kamu berdua di sini kerana rumah ini sudah di lindungi dengan crystal-crystal pelindung" Lynna menunjuk kepada mereka berdua di setiap sudut rumah tersebut terdapat sebuah crystal putih. "Kaizo, kau tidak perlu pergi ke rumah Boboiboy. Tinggal sahaja di sini tapi kalau kau nak juga, aku boleh hantar kau pagi esok"

Kaizo tidak memberi keputusan samaada di mahu duduk di sini atau di rumah ibubapa Boboiboy. Dia cuma mengangkat beg baju dia dan adik dia dan lalu masuk ke bilik utama. "Pagi nanti akak akan bercerita lagi" kata Lynna kepada Fang. Dia menyuruh Fang masuk ke bilik dan pergi sambung tidur. Fang masuk ke dalam bilik dan terdengar perbualan Lynna dan kawan-kawan dia

"kamu berdua harus berhati-hati, jangan bagi mereka tahu tentang Fang dan juga kawan-kawan dia, yang mereka juga mempunyai kuasa" itu suara Daniel, fikir Fang. Jadi Lynna pernah bercerita dekat mereka tentang dia dan kawan-kawan dia juga, fikir Fang lagi

"tapi kalau dia orang tahu pun, dia orang nak ke kuasa mereka semua? Bukan kau ke selalu jadi sasaran utama dia orang" kata Sofiah

"Isk kau nie, dia orang tue kan gila kuasa. Tak kisahlah jam kuasa ke, kuasa dari kita, dia orang akan tidak akan berhenti-henti untuk dapatkan kuasa. Pagi nanti, kalau ada apa-apa serangan baru, korang berdua uruskan. Aku kena bawa mereka pergi berjalan-jalan" muncul suara Lynna

"Kau kena hati-hati juga, jaga mereka semua" kata Daniel. Selepas itu rumah tersebut kembali sunyi. Fang sudah terbaring di atas katilnya dan dapati abang dia tidak tidur juga. Kaizo juga mendengar perbualan mereka bertiga. "Pang, apa-apa sahaja yang berlaku nanti. Abang tak nak adik terlibat sekali" Fang hanya senyap sahaja. Dia tidak dapat berfikir apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

* * *

Pagi itu, Fang dan Kaizo sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi berjalan-jalan di bandar Kuala Lumpur. Kaizo memilih untuk tinggal di club house tersebut, dia ingin mengenali lebih dekat tentang Lynna dan rakan-rakannya. Lynna terpaksa datang lewat kerana ada serangan baru lagi. Dia suruh Daniel membawa mereka berdua dan mengambil rakan-rakan mereka yang lain di rumah Boboiboy. Mereka akan berjumpa dengan Lynna di KLCC sahaja. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying masih tidak tahu tentang perkara malam semalam tapi mereka terkejut kerana seorang lelaki yang akan temankan mereka semua.

"Mana kak Lynna?" tanya Ying yang sedang naik ke dalam Van.

"Dia sibuk sekejap. Dia cakap jumpa dia dekat KLCC nanti" kata Daniel. Kaizo dari pagi tadi hanya diam sahaja, dia tidak bertegur dengan sesiapa pun. Fang rasa risau, adakah abang dia dalam mood tidak baik atau dia sedang fikirkan sesuatu. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Kaizo hanya diam sahaja. Manakala lima sekawan di belakang, membuat bising sampai Kaizo sendiri tak boleh nak halang kebisingan mereka semua.

Setelah sampai di KLCC, Daniel membawa mereka ke foodcourt untuk sarapan pagi terlebih dahulu. Di situ mereka boleh memilih makanan yang mana mereka inginkan. Gopal sudah pening kepala kerana terlampau banyak sangat makanan yang dia ingin rasa. "Macam mana nie Boboiboy"

"Kenapa Gopal. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku pening, banyak sangat makanan ada dekat sini" menangis Gopal dekat meja. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya. "Kau nie Gopal, pilih sahajalah mana kau nak cuba dulu"

"Entah si Gopal nie, makan sahaja yang kau tahu"

"Eleh Fang, kau tue keding, kurus macam lidi. Patutlah kurang makan, lembik!"

"APA KAU CAKAP!" Fang cuba mengeluarkan harimau bayang dia tetapi Boboiboy sempat menghalang dia. "Wei Fang, janganlah keluarkan harimau bayang kau. Kita kan dekat tempat lain, nanti orang lain takut pulak dengan harimau bayang kau" Fang tarik nafas dan tenangkan diri. "Selamatlah kau kali nie Gopal" Fang bangun dan terus pergi beli makanan sarapan pagi dia. Kaizo juga turut ikut dia. Masing-masing sudah beredar ke gerai makanan yang mereka hendak beli. Daniel hanya duduk di tempat mereka untuk menjaga beg mereka. Dia telah mendapat panggilan telephone daripada Lynna. Kaizo dari jauh lagi memerhatikan Daniel tapi dia tidak pasti dengan siapa dia sedang bercakap.

"Abang nak makan apa?" tanya adiknya

"Belikan apa-apa sahaja untuk abang" kata Kaizo. Lalu Fang memesan dua sandwich Subway untuk dia dan abangnya. "Abang, kenapa abang tiba-tiba tidak suka dengan kak Lynna dan kawan-kawan dia?" tanya Fang lagi. Kaizo hanya menghela nafas. "Abang bukan tak suka tapi abang risau. Kita sudah masuk ke dalam dunia mereka, jadi abang risau. Risau jikalau kita sekali terjebak dengan pertarungan mereka dengan musuh mereka"

"Musuh mereka? siapa?" muncul Boboiboy di sebelah Kaizo. Dia sedang mengangkat sebuah dulang yang berisikan semangkuk bihun sup yang masih lagi panas. Boboiboy melihat muka Kaizo dan berasa pelik, dari tadi sampai sekarang muka Kaizo hanya serius sahaja. Tiada senyuman atau gelakan dari dia. Mereka bertiga kembali ke tempat mereka dengan makanan masing-masing

Lynna sudah berada di situ, Kaizo nampak mereka berdua sedang berbincang dengan begitu serius sekali. Dia dapat dengar hanya sedikit sahaja sebelum mereka berhenti berbincang kerana kehadiran mereka bertiga. "Kak Lynna! bila sampai?" tanya Fang. Dia mengambil tempat di sebelah abangnya. Manakala abangnya terpaksa duduk di sebelah Daniel. Depan Daniel pula Lynna. Boboiboy kembali ke tempat asalnya iaitu sebelah Fang.

"Baru sahaja sampai. Kejap lagi kita masuk ke Aquaria, tengok ikan" Lynna mengeluarkan tiket-tiket mereka yang ada di dalam handbang dia, untuk masuk ke dalam Aquaria. Kaizo mengangkat kening kanannya "Tengok ikan? tiada benda lain ke kita nak tengok"

"Abang nie, suka sangat kacau mood kita orang. Sudahlah abang, kalau tak nak pergi, abang pergi ajelah balik ke Pulau Rintis. Biar adik dengan kawan-kawan adik sahaja dekat sini" Fang merajuk dan marah dengan abangnya. Dia menolak sandwich Subway dia ke tepi, dia sudah hilang selera makan. Fang bangun dan terus ke balkoni tepi tingkap. Dia berdiri di situ sambil melihat air pancut yang berada di taman KLCC. Mereka semua senyap sahaja, dan melihat Kaizo. Lynna baru sahaja hendak mengata sesuatu kepada Kaizo tetapi Kaizo sudah berdiri dan pergi ke adiknya.

"Pang, abang nak minta maaf" Fang senyap sahaja dengan abangnya. "Pang, maaf dengan kelakuaan abang tadi. Kalau adik nak abang balik, abang akan balik. Abang tak kan ganggu lagi adik" Fang rasa bersalah "Abang jangan pergi, nanti siapa nak melindungi adik dekat sini"

"Lynna kan ada, dia boleh jaga adik kan"

"Tapi adik nak abang. Tak seronok kalau abang takde" Kaizo terharu melihat adik dia tidak bagi dia pulang ke Pulau Rintis. "Jom kita sambung makan" Kaizo mengambil tangan adiknya dan memimpin dia terus ke meja makan. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berasa lega kerana tiada pergaduhan di antara mereka berdua, kalau tidak, nanti mood percutian mereka akan bertukar menjadi tidak selesa.

"macam mana Kaizo? kau ikut kami tengok ikan ke nanti?" tanya Lynna. Kaizo kembali ke tempat duduknya dan lalu berkata "Aku ikut sahaja. Tengok ikan pun tengok ajelah" Kaizo memberikan senyuman dekat adiknya yang kembali makan sandwich dia. Mereka semua kembali ceria, masing-masing tidak berhenti-henti bercerita. Hanya Kaizo, Lynna dan Daniel sahaja yang diam sambil dengar perbualan mereka semua.

Tepat pukul 10, mereka semua bergerak ke Aquaria. Tempat itu berada di tingkat bawah, mereka perlu turun ke bawah. Orang-orang yang datang kunjung ke KLCC juga makin ramai. Lynna menasihati mereka jangan berpecah, kalau boleh, jalan sebelah kawan masing-masing.

Sesudah sahaja sampai di bahagian bawah sekali, mereka terdengar jeritan dari orang ramai. Mereka nampak ramai yang berlari lintang pukang kerana nampak sesuatu. Lynna dan Daniel orang pertama yang berlari ke bahagian tengah KLCC dan nampak musuh mereka sedang menyerang orang ramai. "Daniel, kau pergi bawa mereka semua ke tempat yang selamat. Aku tak mahu mereka terlibat dalam hal ini" Tetapi dia sudah terlambat kerana Boboiboy Halilintar menyerang musuh Lynna. "TETAKAN HALILINTAR!" dia menikam orang itu dan orang itu terus meletup dan hilang.

"Eh, dia sudah mati ke?"

"BOBOIBOY! HATI-HATI!" datang beberapa bebola api menuju ke arah dia. Lynna berlari dan melindungi Boboiboy Halilintar dengan dinding tenaga dia. "Lari dari sini, bawa kawan kamu pergi dari sini"

"Tapi.." tiang KLCC terkena dengan bebola api. Lynna dan Boboiboy Halilintar sempat tunduk dan mereka terus sorok di belakang sebuah gerai kecil yang ada di tengah-tengah shopping mall KLCC. "Jangan degil, ini bukan pertarungan kamu"

Boboiboy Halilintar kembali normal. "Saya juga boleh tolong kak Lynna" Boboiboy merayu lagi. "Kalau kamu nak tolong juga, pergi bawa semua orang di sini ke tempat yang selamat" Boboiboy mengangguk dan terus pergi ke rakan-rakan dia. Yaya dan Ying sudah menolong orang ramai keluar dari bangunan itu. Kaizo pula berlawan dengan beberapa orang jahat. Dia dan adiknya berlawan bersama-sama. "SERANGAN BAYANG!" Fang mengunakan kuasa bayangnya untuk melawan orang jahat itu. Gopal pula ketakutan, dia memeluk kaki Daniel. Setiap kali mereka di serang musuh, dia menukar bebola api itu kepada cekodok pisang.

"Wah, bagus betul kuasa kamu" Daniel memuji dengan kuasa Gopal. Dia pula rasa terharu dan kelihatan lebih semangat. Perasaan ketakutan dia hilang kerana dia di puji tadi. "Abang Daniel tengok nie! TUKARAN BEBOLA CHOCOLATE!" Bebola api yang sedang menuju ke arah mereka terus bertukar menjadi bebola chocolate yang amat besar. Gopal terliur melihat chocolate itu

"Macam mana nie abang, lepas kita hapus kan sorang-sorang, muncul lagi yang lain" kata Fang sambil melihat abangnya pegang pedang tenaga dia. Datang seorang lagi dan dia ingin mencampak sebuah bebola api ke arah mereka berdua tetapi tiba-tiba sahaja dia berhenti. Dia terkaku di situ seperti sebuah patung. Mereka melihat sekeliling mereka, orang-orang jahat lain juga tidak bergerak

"Kuasa apa nie? ini bukan kuasa Ying" kata Boboiboy yang rasa sungguh pelik

"OK! semua dah berhenti... meletupkan sahaja dia orang semua Lynna" datang satu suara yang mereka semua tidak kenal. Lynna dengan begitu mudahnya, dia meletup satu per satu orang-orang jahat tersebut. Semuanya selesai. "Thank you Fairuz"

Fairuz? nama seperti nama lelaki tetapi rupa-rupanya perempuan. Seorang lagi kawan Lynna muncul. Disebelah dia ada seorang lagi kawan Lynna bernama Fitrah. Di belakang mereka pula ialah Juria dan Sofiah.

"Kita perlu keluar dari sini sebelum orang lain nampak" kata Daniel.

* * *

Rancangan mereka untuk pergi ke Aquaria tidak menjadi, mereka terpaksa batalkan. Jadi mereka semua terpaksa balik ke rumah Lynna. Ini pertama kali Gopal, Yaya dan Ying masuk ke rumah club house Lynna. Yaya dan Ying melihat buku-buku pelik yang ada di situ. Gopal pula teruja melihat skrin television di rumah itu yang teramat besar. Mata dia bersinar-sinar "main game dekat TV nie mesti best" kata Gopal

Rumah tersebut menjadi penuh kerana terlampau ramai sangat orang. "Lynna, siapa mereka itu semua tadi?" tiba-tiba sahaja Kaizo bertanya. Lynna belum sempat lagi masuk ke dapur untuk sediakan makanan dan minum untuk mereka semua, dia terpaksa menjawab soalan Kaizo tadi.

"Mereka adalah demon dari dunia bawah. Maaf kerana kamu di serang oleh mereka. Aku rasa, kau dan Fang perlu duduk sahaja di rumah Boboiboy" kata Lynna. Dia rasa sangat bersalah kerana sepatutnya percutian mereka tiada serangan dari musuh-musuh dia tetapi dia silap. Beginilah kehidupan dia setiap hari, dia tidak dapat lari daripada serangan musuh dia. Lynna masuk ke dapur dengan air matanya yang sedang mengalir. "Kamu semua, duduk dan berehat dahulu" Sofiah masuk ke dapur untuk tenangkan Lynna

"Abang, kita kena balik dah ke?" tanya Fang. Kaizo senyap sahaja, dia tidak tahu samada mereka perlu pulang atau duduk di sini untuk habiskan percutian mereka semua. "Bagi abang fikir"

"Maaf kalau percutian kamu di ganggu oleh musuh-musuh kami" kata seorang kawan baik Lynna, iaitu Fairuz. "Kami faham kalau korang semua tak nak berkawan dengan Lynna lagi"

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, kami juga pernah lalui itu semua tapi kami tak nak putus hubungan persahabatan kami dengan kak Lynna" kata Boboiboy. "Tapi.. tadi kuasa apa akak guna?"

Fairuz hanya tersenyum. "Akak dapat berhentikan masa"

"OH! jadi akak ada kuasa manipulati masa lah yea, kuasa akak macam saya juga" kata Ying. Dia cukup teruja melihat seseorang yang ada juga kuasa manipulati masa "Jam kuasa saya cuma dapat pelahankan masa, percepatkan masa atau ulang balik masa. Saya dapat berlari dengan laju" kata Ying dengan gembiranya

"Wah, hebat kuasa kamu tapi kuasa akak tidak dapat buat begitu. Akak cuma dapat berhentikan masa sahaja, macam nie" dia baling sebuah buku ke atas dan lalu berhentikan buku itu. Buku itu kelihatan seperti terapung di udara. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan juga Kaizo cukup kagum dengan kuasa Fairuz. Gopal siap bertepuk tangan. Buku itu kembali normal dan jatuh ke lantai. "Bukan itu sahaja. saya juga ada kuasa dinding tenaga seperti Lynna dan saya adalah element tanah"

"Element tanah?" Boboiboy melihat Fairuz. Adakah kuasa dia juga dapat hasilkan golem tanah juga, fikir Boboiboy "Taklah, kuasa dia tak boleh hasilkan golem tanah tapi dia cuma dapat bercakap dengan haiwan sahaja. Kuasa element tanah dia belum ketahap tinggi lagi" tiba-tiba sahaja, muncul seorang lagi kawan Lynna iaitu Fitrah. "eh, macam mana akak boleh baca apa yang saya fikirkan"

"Saya dapat membaca fikiran orang lain. Macam tadi tue. Itulah kuasa akak"

"Jadi, akak element apa?" tanya Boboiboy lagi. "hmmm.. element hati" Fitrah kenyitkan mata dia kepada Boboiboy

"Kamu semua nie ada kuasa element?" Kaizo pula yang bertanya. Dia begitu curiga sekali dengan kuasa-kuasa mereka semua. "Betul kata Kaizo, mereka semua mempunyai element yang tersendiri. Lynna adalah element angin" kata Daniel yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Kaizo.

"Saya element air" muncul Sofiah dari dapur

"Saya pula element api" kata kawan Lynna yang bernama Juria sambil munculkan sebuah api kecil di jari telunjuknya.

"wah! kuasa element korang macam kuasa sayalah" Boboiboy juga turut gembira seperti Ying tadi. Dia dapat berjumpa dengan orang lain yang ada kuasa element. "Tapi kuasa element Fairuz, Lynna dan Fitrah belum ke tahap sepenuhnya. Hanya kuasa element Sofiah dan Juria sahaja yang sampai ke tahap sepenuhnya. Mereka perlu mencari kuasa tersebut yang masih lagi terpendam di dalam diri mereka" kata Daniel

"Apa kuasa penuh mereka?" tanya Yaya. Dia yang masih lagi duduk di lantai sambil membelek-belek buku-buku yang ada di situ. "Maaf, abang tak boleh cakap kuasa penuh mereka, mereka kena mencari sendiri"

Lynna keluar dari dapur dengan sebuah dulang. Di dalam dulang tersebut terdapat satu jug air dan beberapa cawan. "Kaizo, aku rasa, kau dan adik kau perlu duduk di rumah Boboiboy sahaja. Aku tak mahu kamu semua dalam keadaan bahaya. Nanti aku suruh Daniel hantar kamu balik ke rumah sana" Lynna masih lagi rasa bersalah. Dia tidak pandang langsung muka-muka mereka, dia tidak mahu mereka melihat kesedihan di matanya. Dia tidak mahu kecewakan mereka semua.

"Tapi kak Lynna, kita orang sebenarnya tak kisah. Lagipun kita orang dapat pelajari tentang dunia sebenar kak Lynna" kata Fang "Kami tak kisah kalau berlawan dengan musuh-musuh kak Lynna"

"kau tak kisah! PANG! KAU DATANG KE SINI UNTUK BERCUTI BUKAN UNTUK BERLAWAN!" marah Kaizo kepada adiknya. "tapi abang.."

"TAPI APA! SUDAH! KITA PULANG SAHAJA, AKU BATALKAN PERCUTIAN KORANG SEMUA" Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik dengan keadaan marah sekali. Keadaan di rumah tersebut menjadi sunyi selepas sahaja Kaizo habis memarahi adiknya. Fang berasa sangat kecewa, dia terpaksa ikut sahaja kata-kata abang dia. Kalau dia mengingkari abang dia, tentu dia akan di kenakan hukuman. "Maaf kak Lynna, nampaknya percutian kami sampai di sini sahaja" Fang masuk ke dalam bilik untuk mengemas baju-bajunya

"Maaf semua kerana terpaksa melihat abang Kaizo marah tadi" kata Boboiboy. Dia masuk ke bilik untuk pujuk Kaizo. Boboiboy nampak Kaizo dan Fang sedang mengemas baju mereka di dalam beg. "Abang Kaizo, bagilah kita orang duduk di sini" Kaizo pedulik kata-kata Boboiboy, dia terus mengemas. Boboiboy pegang tangan Fang untuk berhentikan dia mengemas baju dia.

"Boboiboy?" Fang melihat Boboiboy

"Abang Kaizo, bagilah kami peluang, bagilah kak Lynna peluang. Tak dapat percutian yang sempurna pun takpe, asalkan kami semua dapat berpeluang melihat dunia sebenar kak Lynna. Bolehlah abang Kaizo" pujuk Boboiboy lagi

"Ha ah abang, bagilah kami habiskan percutian kami. Kami janji, kalau keadaan menjadi lebih buruk. Abang boleh heret kami semua pulang ke Pulau Rintis" kata Fang. Kaizo berhenti masukkan baju dia ke dalam beg dan lalu dia menghela nafas

"Bukan aku tak bagi, tapi aku diberikan kepercayaan untuk menjaga kamu semua. Kalau ada yang tercedera macam mana, abang yang kena bertanggungjawap" lalu dia bersambung lagi "Baiklah, kalau itu yang kamu semua nak, aku akan bagi korang satu peluang sahaja. Kalau ada sesiapa yang tercedera dengan serangan makhluk-makhluk tadi, aku akan batalkan percutian ini"

Boboiboy dan Fang terus tersenyum. Mereka berdua peluk Kaizo sebagai tanda terima kasih. "Kak Lynna! Gopal! Yaya! Ying!" Boboiboy berlari keluar. "Kita dapat duduk dekat sini lagi!"

"Abang tak kisah ke kalau kita kena serang lagi?" tanya Fang

"Abang sebenarnya takut. Musuh mereka lain dengan musuh kita. Mereka bukan alien, mereka cuma makhluk yang duduk di dunia bawah"

* * *

"Tuan, nampaknya mereka ada kawan baru. Mereka juga mempunyai kuasa"

"Kuasa? kuasa apa?" kata seseorang yang sedang duduk di kerusi besar. Dia adalah Zero, ketua kumpulan demon.

"Saya tidak pasti apa kuasa mereka semua"

"Aku nak kau hantar lagi askar-askar kita. Aku tak nak mereka tahu yang kita sedang cuba untuk membuka pintu laluan ke dunia Unknown" Dia tergelak besar sambil melihat beberapa orang sedang berkumat kamit untuk membuka laluan tersebut. Sedikit lagi mereka akan dapat masuk ke dalam dunia itu, sedikit lagi dia akan menyerang istana Lynna dan juga istana Daniel. Dua istana yang dia perlu hancurkan, dua istana yang terdapat banyak kuasa, tapi dia perlu hapuskan seorang Wizard yang berada di istana Lynna. Dunia tersebut terdapat banyak kuasa magik berbanding dunia di sini.

Dia akan mengambil kesemua kuasa di sana, dan dia akan menawan dunia ini dengan kuasa-kuasa tersebut. "Akhirnya kuasa-kuasa korang juga aku akan dapat merampas nanti" Zero tergelak besar di situ.

"CEPAT! TERUSKAN KERJA KAMU SEMUA!"

* * *

Keesokannya, mereka semua sudah bersiap sedia untuk pergi Muzium negara. Gopal rasa bosan pula apabila hari ini punya perancangan pergi ke muzium negara. "Kau nie Gopal, bukannya selalu kita dapat pergi ke muzium negara. Banyak benda kau boleh pelajari dekat muzium negara berbanding dengan makanan kau tue" marah Yaya kepada Gopal

"Ala, aku dapat belajar apa. Belajar rasa-rasa keunikan makanan" Dia tidak dapat hilangkan lagi rasa makanan jepun pada hari itu. "Sungguh bahagia sekali"

"Apa-apa ajelah Gopal nie" kata Ying

Hari ini Lynna dan Daniel temankan mereka semua ke muzium negara. Lynna berharap sangat tiada serangan baru pada hari ini. Senyuman dia tidak dapat sembunyikan perasaan gelisah dia. "Lynna, jangan fikirkan sangat. Semuanya akan ok" kata Daniel yang sedang cuba untuk tenangkan Lynna. Dia menarik nafas dan cuba hilangkan perasaan gelisah dia.

Daniel memandu Van itu dan tiba-tiba sahaja dia menekan break. Mereka semua hampir tercampak diri mereka ke depan. Yaya dan Ying takut melihat dua orang yang tidak kenali muncul di depan van mereka. Ada dua orang demon berdiri di hadapan Van mereka. Salah seorang mereka telah mengeluarkan bebola api di tangannya. "Korang tunggu di dalam kereta, biar kak Lynna selesaikan mereka" Lynna keluar dari Van tersebut. Kenderaan-kenderaan lain yang lalu di situ, ada yang berhenti dan pusing balik. Ada yang terus sahaja lalu sambil hon kan kereta mereka.

"Kau jangan cuba cederakan mereka semua"

Demon-demon tersebut hanya tergelak sahaja. Mereka baling bebola api ke arah Van Daniel dan lalu Lynna melindungi mereka semua dengan dinding tenaga. Demon-demon itu hilang, Lynna melihat sekeliling dia. Dia tahu mereka masih lagi ada di sini. Kaizo juga turun dari Van tersebut. "Mana mereka?"

"Aku tak tahu Kaizo. Kau jangan terlepas pandang, mereka boleh muncul di mana-mana sahaja"

"Aku rasa kita perlu pergi dari sini. Banyak sangat kenderaan berhenti dan tengok kita dekat tengah-tengah jalan nie" kata Daniel yang masih lagi berada di tempat duduk pemandu. Lynna setuju sahaja, dia baru sahaja hendak masuk ke dalam Van tersebut, demon tadi muncul di belakang Lynna

"LYNNA! HATI-HATI!" menjerit Kaizo. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan juga Ying menjadi panik. "kita kena tolong kak Lynna" kata Boboiboy yang cuba untuk keluar dari Van tersebut tapi Kaizo telah menutup pintu Van. Daniel kunci pintu van itu "Kau, pergi bawa mereka dari sini!" kata Kaizo

Daniel tidak membantah, dia terus memecut van nya. "ABANG DANIEL! BERHENTIKAN VAN NIE!" tetapi Daniel endahkan sahaja jeritan dari Fang itu

"ABANG! ABANG!" Fang melihat di tingkap belakang dan nampak abang dia musnahkan mereka dengan pedang tenaga dia. Makin lama, makin jauh Daniel memandu Van tersebut. "Jangan risau Fang, abang kamu pasti selamat"

"Macam mana abang tahu"

"Abang kamu kan kuat. Lynna kan kuat. Dua-dua sama kuat" kata Daniel dengan penuh keyakinan "Demon tadi itu tidaklah begitu kuat sangat tapi semenjak akhir-akhir ini, mereka asyik datang menyerang kita. Abang rasa ada sesuatu yang mereka cuba sembunyikan"

"sembunyikan sesuatu?" kata Boboiboy

"Yea, tapi abang tak pasti" Phone Daniel berbunyi. Dia mendapat panggilan dari Lynna dan suruh dia berjumpa di sebuah lorong yang sunyi. Daniel memandu van dia dan terus ke sebuah lorong. Lorong itu tiada siapa yang lalu, hanya kedengaran air menitik di jalan.

"Kita buat apa dekat sini?" tanya Yaya pula

"Tunggu Lynna dan Kaizo" kata Daniel yang masih lagi sedang berfikir, apa yang musuh mereka inginkan. Tiba-tiba muncul Lynna dan Kaizo di hadapan van mereka. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka. Mereka seperti menonton sebuah persembahan magic. Lynna membuka pintu van tersebut dan masuk. Kaizo pula duduk di belakang.

"Macam mana?" tanya Daniel

"Semua beres. Jom kita pergi ke muzium negara!" kata Lynna. Hati dia masih lagi risau, tadi dia terselamat kerana tiada siapa nampak dia menggunakan kuasa dinding tenaga dia. Dia bersyukur kerana Kaizo menolong dia hapuskan demon-demon tersebut.

Mereka tidak sedar bahawa laluan ke dunia Unknown sudah di buka. Zero tergelak besar dan tidak sabar untuk menyerang dua istana yang penuh dengan kuasa-kuasa magic. "Tamatlah korang semua nanti... HAHAHAHAHAAA!"

* * *

 **Macam mana? best tak? hehehe... kalau tak best, takpe lah T_T**

 **sesi membalas review!**

 **Alya - dah next dah pun :P thank you kerana menyukai fanfic ini!**

 **Ililara - terima kasih! author akan buat yang terbaik lagi selepas ini!**

 **Naira - hehehee... thank you sebab cakap best! sangat terharu.. sebenarnya author sangat nervous bila nak publish ff ini. Bila Naira nak datang KL :P**

 **CheccellateTruffels - YEAHH! cerita baru dari author xD maaf, author tak pernah baca novel tue T_T nanti author try cari novel tue.. thank you!**

 **LizzNP - tak tamat pun, ada season 2 xD hahahahaa! macam TV series pulak :P**

 **Twilight Sparkle - yea, dia adalah seorang puteri yang mempunyai... nantilah author bercerita :P hehehe**

 **Muraski Dokugi - Sama-sama, author memang nak munculkan identiti dia dalam fanfic ini :D author akan teruskan menulis! bila nak chapter seterusnya fanfic mawar liar? xD maaf kalau bertanya**

 **Sakura no Hana - anggap sahajalah dia orang mana pun xD author akan terus berusaha!**

 **P/S - Fanfic ini mungkin lambat atau cepat update nya :D**


	3. Dunia Lynna

**Haluuu! Ramai lagi ke yang setia menunggu fanfic ini? xD maaf yea sebab tunggu lama**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini walaupun lambat update, slow update macam siput T_T uwaaaa!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dunia Lynna**

"Aduh, bosannya tadi" Gopal duduk di tangga berhadapan dengan pintu utama muzium negara. Dia dan Boboiboy sudah kelihatan terlalu penat. Fang nampak masih lagi bersemangat walaupun dia rasa sangat bosan tadi. Yaya dan Ying masih berborak begitu gembira kerana mereka terlampau seronok sangat semasa mereka melawat muzium negara. Lynna dan Kaizo pergi belikan makanan untuk mereka semua sebelum mereka bergerak ke tempat lain. Daniel hanya tunggu sahaja di van mereka kerana dia tidak terasa ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar muzium

"Lepas ni, kita ke mana pula?" tanya Fang sambil melihat peta Kuala Lumpur

"Entahlah, kak Lynna tak beritahu pun kita lepas ni kita nak ke mana" kata Boboiboy dengan mukanya yang sudah berpeluh akibat cuaca panas di Kuala Lumpur "Seronoklah korang pertama kali datang ke KL, aku dari sini pun rasa bosan tapi rasa seronok pula korang dapat datang ke KL. Dapatlah aku tunjuk korang macam-macam tempat. Esok kita bermandi manda dekat Sunway Lagoon nak tak? tapi musim cuti sekolah ni mesti ramai orang"

"Sunway lagoon? tempat apa tu? ada sungai ke?" tanya Fang sambil mengipas-gipas diri dia

"Dey! Sunway Lagoon tu tempat kita bersuka ria! ada taman permainan, boleh kita bermandi manda. Aku nak cuba rollercoaster dekat situ! mesti seronok!" kata Gopal kepada Fang "Pujuklah kak Lynna bawa kita ke sana" Dia goyang-goyangkan tangan Boboiboy

"Hmmm.. nantilah aku pujuk" Boboiboy nampak Kaizo dan Lynna sudah kembali dengan makanan mereka. Ada beberapa bungkusan makanan di dalam beg plastik yang dipegang oleh Lynna

"Sorang ambik satu, akak belikan kebab untuk kamu semua!" Berebut-rebut mereka mengambil kebab dari tangan Lynna tersebut kerana terlalu lapar. Kaizo hanya membuka air mineral dia dan lalu minum sedikit sahaja

"Lepas ini kita ke mana?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Sepanjang perjalanan dia di dalam muzium, muka dia sentiasa serius seperti tiada perasaan langsung. Dia tidak tertarik dengan sejarah-sejarah di situ. Dia cuma fikirkan tentang misi dia, rumah dia dekat Pulau Rintis, buli adik dia dan juga makanan sebab dia lapar tapi dia tidak menyentuh makanan kebab dia

"Lepas ini kita ke KL Tower!"

"YEAHHHHHH!" Yaya dan Ying begitu gembira sekali. Mereka tidak sabar untuk pergi ke sana. Fang cuma makan sahaja sambil melihat abang dia. Abang dia kelihatan tidak begitu bersemangat dan nampak bosan sahaja. Fang bangun dari tempat duduk dia dan lalu berdiri di sebelah abang dia

"Abang, abang tak rasa seronok ke?" tanya Fang

"Kenapa kau nak tahu sangat. Abang rasa panas dekat sini, dengan kereta yang terlampau banyak, orang yang begitu ramai. Abang rasa rimas" Abang dia merungut dengan persekitaran dia "Tapi abang akan tetap berada di sini untuk kau. Abang tak kan tinggalkan kau sebab abang nak tengok kau gembira" Kaizo terus tersenyum sedikit melihat adiknya "Jangan risau, abang tidak akan mengheret kau balik"

"Terima kasih abang" Fang membalas balik senyuman abangnya

"Semua sudah bersedia?" tanya Lynna kepada mereka semua

"SEDIA!" teriakan mereka sungguh menakjubkan. Wajah masing-masing kelihatan begitu gembira, Kaizo terus dengan muka serius dia. Dia hanya mengikut sahaja kemana mereka mahu pergi. Fang pegang tangan abang dia

"Sekejap yea" Lynna menerima satu panggilan daripada kawan dia iaitu Sofiah "Kenapa? ada masalah?... dekat mana?... WHAT?" Kaizo mencuri dengar perbualan Lynna "Tapi.. habis tu, tak kan aku nak biarkan dia orang sahaja.. no no no.. ok, fine. Aku suruh Daniel bawakan dia orang jalan-jalan.. ok, I will see you there" Lynna menutup handphone nya

"Kenapa Lynna?" tanya Kaizo

"Maaf semua, akak dapat panggilan kecemasan but don't worry. Abang Daniel akan bawa korang semua jalan-jalan ok" Kaizo pegang lengan Lynna "Kaizo, lepaskan tangan aku. Aku ada kecemasan!"

"Tak, aku tak kan lepaskan tangan kau selagi kau tidak beritahu aku apa kecemasannya" Semua melihat muka Kaizo yang begitu serius. Lynna terpaksa beritahu dia tentang perkara yang sebenarnya

"Ok, kalau kau nak tahu.. portal ke dunia lain telah dibuka dan aku perlu menghalang mereka masuk ke dalam dunia itu. Kalau tidak, mereka akan menyerang istana aku. Semua kuasa terkuat ada di situ dan juga rahsia-rahsia yang ada di dalam istana aku. Jadi, lepaskan aku pergi" Kaizo lepaskan lengan Lynna "Thank you" Lynna turun dari tangga tersebut tetapi Kaizo mengekori Lynna

"Abang nak pergi mana?" tanya Fang

"Kau pergi sahaja ikut jalan, abang nak pergi tolong Lynna" Fang melihat Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya. Mereka semua berfikir benda yang sama. Mereka ingin juga menolong Lynna, jadi mereka terus ikut Kaizo dan Lynna

Lynna menoleh kebelakang dan nampak mereka semua sedang mengikut dia "Kenapa ikut akak?" Mereka tidak sempat menjawap kerana ada suatu angin kencang yang terjadi di situ. Lynna memerhatikan persekitarannya. Orang ramai lari lintang pukang di situ kerana ada satu portal terbuka "Alamak!" Ada beberapa askar-askar demon keluar daripada portal itu dan lalu menyerang orang ramai yang disekitar itu

"LARI SEMUAAA!" Lynna dengan beraninya, dia keluarkan kuasa apinya. Dia menyembur-yembur api itu ke arah demon-demon itu

"Kak Lynna! Biar kami tolong!" kata Boboiboy

"Tolong akak untuk hapuskan semua askar jahat itu dan jangan bagi mereka cederakan orang-orang di sini" Lynna terus terbang ke portal itu untuk menghalang tentera-tentera jahat masuk ke dalam dunia ini. Dia terus melembarkan beberapa bola api ke arah askar demon itu. Fang dan Kaizo ada di sisi Lynna untuk membantu dia. Boboiboy telah berpecah kepada tujuh. Yaya dan Ying pergi selamatkan orang awan yang terperangkap di sekitar itu

"Ying! Jangan bagi tentera itu masuk ke dalam bangunan" kata Gempa

"Baik! KUASA SLOW MOOOO!" Askar-askar demon yang ingin memecah masuk ke dalam bangunan yang ada di situ bergerak begitu perlahan. Lalu Halilintar muncul untuk menghapuskan askar-askar itu

"TETAKAN HALILINTAR!"

"PUSARAN TAUFAN!" Taufan menghantar balik askar-askar tersebut ke dalam portal itu dengan menggunakan kuasa anginnya

"Kak Lynna, apa akan terjadi kalau kita termasuk ke dalam portal tersebut?" tanya Fang sambil berlawan di sisi Lynna

"KAU NI! ORANG TENGAH LAWAN, SEMPAT LAGI NAK BERTANYA!" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya dan selepas itu dia pusing, terus dia tumbuk musuhnya yang ada di belakang "TUMBUKAN TENAGA!"

"WAHHH! Hebatnya Kapten Kaizo!" Blaze sempat lagi berhenti dan bertepuk tangan. Fang menepuk dahinya "Hehehee... aku pun nak cuba juga. TUMBUKAN TINJU BERAPI!" Habis bala tentera terkena tumbukan dari Blaze

"Aku pun boleh buat! TUMBUKAN BAYANG!" Kuasa Fang pula menumbuk sesetengah askar demon tersebut

"Ini masa untuk sesi tunjuk menunjuk atau memang betul-betul nak berlawan" kata Gopal dengan nada bosan dia

"Entahlah Gopal tapi apa-apa pun, sudah berkurangan tentera jahat ni. Kita mesti halau dia orang masuk ke dalam portal tu balik" kata Gempa "GOLUMN TANAH!"

"TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!" demon-demon itu musnah akibat serangan Fang tadi. Golumn tanah Gempa memijak demon-demon itu sehingga penyek. Keadaan menjadi huru hara

"TEMBAKAN SNIPER! TEMBAK DIA TEMBAK DIA!" Gopal begitu gembira sekali dapat menukar demon-demon itu kepada makanan. Semuanya menjadi demon gula-gula getah "Hahahaa.. rasakan tembakan dari aku lari!" Kaki mereka melekat di atas jalan raya sehingga tidak dapat bergerak langsung

"Amboi, sukanya kamu" Tergelak Lynna di situ "Sudah, mari kita halau mereka masuk ke dalam portal itu balik... SEMBURAN API!" Demon gula-gula getah itu mula cair

"Biasalah kak Lynna.. kalau dia orang hebat, saya pun nak tunjuk kehebatan saya! Heheheee" kata Gopal dengan bangganya

"Jangan nak terlampau bangga sangat! CEPAT SERANG MEREKA LAGI!" Gopal terus berlari ke sana ke mari kerana takut dengan suara garang Kaizo "TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Askar demon yang mula keluar dari portal, terus tercampak masuk balik ke dalam portal itu

"Jangan bagi mereka keluar! HALAU MEREKA!"

"Baik kak Lynna! BOBOIBOY TAUFAN!" Boboiboy tertukar menjadi Taufan. Dia terbang dengan hoverboardnya "PUSARAN TAUFAN!" Dia mengumpul kesemua askar demon di dalam angin taufan itu

"Bagus Boboiboy" kata Lynna sambil berikan tendangan maut dia ke atas salah satu askar demon. Lalu dia merampas pedang demon itu dan dia menikam musuhnya

"Woahhh! Dasyat betul kak Lynna" kata Gopal dengan mata dia yang bersinar-sinar

"Wei, kau puji kak Lynna atau nak berlawan?"

"Hehehee..." Gopal garu-garu kepala dia sambil tersengih kepada Fang "Tapi kak Lynna memang dasyat pun, sama kuat macam abang kau tu"

"Biasalah, abang aku tu memang kuat macam aku juga. Adik beradik katakan" Fang tersenyum bangga di situ sehingga kepala dia kena ketuk oleh abangnya "ABANGG!"

"KENAPA KAU TERSENYUM SENYUM DEKAT SITU! CEPATLAH BANTU KITA ORANG!"

Kaizo terus berlari pantas dan menuju ke hadapan. Dia melompat dan berlari sambil memijak-mijak kepala askar-askar demon itu. Tangan dia mencantas mana-mana demon yang cuba menyerang dia "TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Demon-demon itu terpelanting masuk ke dalam portal itu. Lynna terus menghasilkan sebuah dinding untuk menghalang mana-mana demon cuba masuk balik ke dalam dunia mereka

"Kak Lynna, bagaimana kita nak tutup portal tu?" tanya Fang yang sudah kelihatan cemas. Makin lama makin ramai demon yang cuba musnahkan dinding tenaga itu

"Jangan risau Fang, akak tahu apa yang akak perlu lakukan" Lynna berikan senyuman mesra dia kepada Fang "Kamu pergi tolong kawan-kawan kamu. Biar kak Lynna cuba tutup portal ini"

"Ok tapi kalau akak perlukan bantuan, panggil sahaja kami"

Fang terus lari ke arah kawan-kawan dia. Suasana jalan raya itu kelihatan kelam kabut sedikit dengan kereta-kereta yang sudah terbalik. Sampah sarap di merata-rata tempat, serpihan kaca dari tingkap kereta dan ada beberapa dahan pokok terbaring di sana sini. Boboiboy dan Gopal cuba kemaskan sedikit sampah sarap itu dan buangkannya di dalam tong sampah. Yaya dan Ying menolong orang-orang yang tercedera di situ. Lynna sudah semakin hampir untuk menutup portal itu tetapi dia tidak sedar bahawa ada sebatang akar sedang menjalar keluar dari portal itu. Akar itu melilit kaki Lynna dan sudah bersedia untuk menarik Lynna masuk ke dalam portal tersebut

"LYNNA!" Kaizo muncul dengan pedang tenaga dia. Lalu dia mencantas akar itu. Lynna terkejut tetapi dia rasa bersyukur kerana diri dia tidak ditarik masuk ke dalam portal yang sudah ditutup dengan sendirinya "Kau ok ke?"

"Aku ok" kata Lynna "Terima kasih Kaizo kerana selamatkan diri aku tadi"

"Sama-sama"

Fang dari jauh lagi boleh nampak sebuah senyuman dari bibir abangnya. Dia tidak mahu fikirkan sangat kerana takut kalau mereka berdua hanyalah sahabat baik sahaja. Dia sebenarnya gembira kerana abang dia telah mempunyai seorang kawan walaupun kawan dia itu adalah seorang gadis yang lemah lembut

"Kau tengah fikirkan sesuatu ke?"

"Aku tak fikirkan apa-apa pun, Boboiboy" Fang terus sambung bersihkan jalan raya yang penuh dengan sampah sarap itu "Tapi.. aku tak tahulah apa akan terjadi pada masa hadapan dengan dia orang berdua"

"Hmm.. macam-macam boleh terjadi tapi apa-apa pun, aku berharap persahabatan mereka akan berkekalan"

"Yea, aku berharap begitu juga" Fang angkat sebuah tong sampah yang terjatuh itu "Abang pun janganlah lupakan sahabat abang kalau abang terpaksa tinggalkan planet ini" bisik dia

* * *

Selepas sahaja kejadian tadi, Lynna membawa mereka semua pulang ke clubhouse secepat mungkin. Dia mahu menyiasat tentang musuh terbaru dia dan bagaimana mereka boleh menawan dua istana besar di dunia sana. Istana-istana itulah yang tersimpannya pelbagai kuasa, samada kuasa yang kuat ataupun lemah tetapi dia yakin, kawan baik dia dunia sana dapat mempertahankan istana dia dari musuh mereka

"Awalnya kau balik"

"Aku balik sebab aku perlu periksa istana aku dekat sana. Tadi ada serangan musuh dekat bandar, tak kan kau tak tahu"

"Err... hehehehee.. aku sibuk tadi. Maaf" balas Juria "Tapi boleh aku bantu apa-apa?"

"Kau tengokkan keadaan dekat sini" Lynna terus masuk ke dalam bilik utama clubhouse itu "Oh yea, jagakan mereka untuk aku sekali"

"Kak Lynna, bagilah kami ikut sekali" pujuk Boboiboy "Kami boleh bantu kak Lynna"

"Ha ah, kita orang nak ikut sebab kita orang nak mengenali kak Lynna lebih dekat. Lebih-lebih lagi abang" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya yang masih lagi tersenyum lebar "Abang ketuklah adik tapi adik memang rasa curigakan dengan kawan abang ni"

"Jangan nak merepek. Entah-entah, kau yang nak mengenali dia lebih dekat"

"Eleh! Cakap adik pulak.. padahal dalam diam, abang sendiri nak tahukan!" Fang sudah bersilang tangan dengan matanya merenung tajam ke arah mata abang dia yang berwarna merah itu "Abang kalau tak nak ikut, abang boleh sahaja balik rumah"

"Hmm.. bergaduh pulak korang berdua ni" Kali ini Lynna pula bersilang tangan "Jangan nak bergaduh, korang semua boleh ikut tapi jangan nak pergi ke mana-mana ikut sesuka hati aje ok"

"Baik kak Lynna!" kata Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying yang sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat dunia sebenar Lynna

"Juria, kalau Daniel balik, cakap aku ada dekat dunia sana" Juria angguk kepalanya sambil bangun dari kerusi yang dia duduk tadi "Kalau ada apa-apa, cari aku dekat sana"

"No problem!"

"Kaizo, kau nak ikut sekali?" Lynna pandang Kaizo yang sedang ragu-ragu samada dia perlu ikut adik dia sekali ke dunia sana atau duduk di sini sahaja atau pulang ke Pulau Rintis "Kaizo, kalau kau tak nak ikut, aku boleh jaga adik kau dengan baik"

"Aku ikut sekali" Kaizo tidak mahu tinggalkan adik dia dengan musuh-musuh Lynna yang dia tidak tahu itu. Keselamatan adik dia lebih utama daripada keselamatan diri dia. Kaizo tidak mahu pentingkan diri sahaja kerana dia telah berjanji dengan ibunya untuk menjaga Fang dengan baik

"Abang risau tentang adik ke?" tanya Fang dengan nada suara yang agak lembut

"Tak"

"Cheh, tak guna punya apa" Tetapi Fang tahu, di dalam hati abang dia, sentiasa risaukan tentang adiknya. Fang kenal sangat dengan sikap abangnya yang tidak mahu tunjukkan reaksi lain, selain daripada berserius sahaja "Terima kasih abang kerana ikut sekali"

"Ok, kalau semua nak ikut. Mari ikut akak"

"Er.. kita nak pergi masuk portal itu tadi tu ke?" tanya Gopal

"Kita tak guna portal tadi tapi kita pintu masuk khas iaitu menggunakan cermin"

Lynna berada di depan sebuah cermin berdiri. Cermin itu kelihatan antik. Ukiran-ukiran di tepinya adalah ukiran flora yang sangat unik. Lynna keluarkan sebuah cermin dari beg kecilnya dan lalu dia lekatkan pada cermin itu. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang mereka tidak fahami. Cermin itu mula berubah seperti terkena percikan air dan lalu ianya bercahaya biru putih. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Kaizo tergaman seketika kerana itu adalah pertama kalinya terjadi di depan mata mereka sendiri

"Err.. kak Lynna, itu ke pintu masuk ke dunia sana?" tanya Boboiboy yang rasa ragu-ragu dengan cermin itu

"Ha ah, inilah pintu masuknya.. kenapa? Takut ke? Kalau takut, akak boleh temankan korang masuk ke dalam satu per satu"

"Tak perlulah kak Lynna, kami boleh masuk sendiri" kata Fang dengan bangganya "Saya akan masuk ke dalam cermin itu"

"Nanti dulu.." Kaizo tolak adiknya ke tepi "Biar aku yang masuk dulu. Aku mahukan semuanya selamat di sebalik cermin ini"

"Jangan risaulah Kaizo, aku pasti tiada apa yang mengancamkan sedang menunggu kita di sini" kata Lynna "Tapi kalau kau nak periksa dulu, silakan"

Kaizo melihat Lynna. Dia tahu Lynna tidak akan tipu kerana dia percayakan Lynna tetapi dia masih lagi ragu-ragu dengan dunia Lynna yang selama ini dia tidak pernah lihat dengan mata kasarnya sendiri. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam cermin itu dengan beraninya. Apabila dia sudah masuk ke dalam cermin itu, diri dia keluar dari cermin lain. Dia terpegun sekejap kerana dia sudah berada di tempat lain iaitu sebuah bilik tidur yang agak luas. Perabut-perabut di dalam bilik itu, semuanya diperbuat daripada kayu dan tersusun rapi tapi paling mengejutkan dia, tiada lampu ataupun kipas elektrik di situ. Dia seperti berada di zaman-zaman dahulu semasa belum terciptanya elektrik

"Macam mana? Tiada ancaman musuhkan" Terkejut Kaizo dengan suara Lynna "Maaf sebab aku buat kau terkejut"

"Tidak mengapa" kata Kaizo "Ini ke dunia kau? Dunia yang aku tidak pernah lihat sebelum ini. Semua planet yang aku pernah lihat, semuanya berteknologi tinggi"

"Yea, ini dunia aku tapi aku tidaklah tinggal di sini. Dunia aku yang sebenarnya adalah planet bumi.. walaupun ianya nampak seperti medieval atau zaman dulu, dunia ini penuh dengan kuasa-kuasa yang kau tidak pernah lihat. Dunia ini lain daripada dunia sana.. dunia ini, kau nak guna kuasa di hadapan orang ramai pun takpe.." Lynna terus ke balkoni bilik dia. Balkoni itu luas dan di hiasi dengan bunga-bunga berwarna ungu

"WAHHHHH! ini ke bilik kak Lynna?" Boboiboy baru masuk ke dalam bilik itu bersama rakan-rakan dia

Mereka terpegun melihat bilik itu dan terus lari ke balkoni. Kaizo hanya berdiri di pintu gerbang balkoni itu. Dia perhatikan kelima-lima adiwira itu melihat permandangan dunia Lynna. Gunung-ganang terdiri megah jauh dari istana Lynna. Terdapah sebuah perkambungan kecil tidak jauh dari istana itu. Mereka boleh lihat sebuah jambatan batu untuk memudahkan orang ramai menyeberangi sungai yang besar itu. Jambatan itu telah disambungkan dari pintu gerbang masuk ke dalam halaman luar istana ke sebuah jalan berbatu-batu untuk menuju perkampungan kecil itu

"Seronoknya! Tak sangka kita boleh lihat dunia yang indah permai ini" kata Yaya

"Kalau kita bercuti di sini, mesti lagi seronok!"

"Ha ah, betul kata kau Ying. Aku pun rasa macam nak bercuti di sini"

"Aku pun sama juga! Tapi makanan dekat sini mesti sedap-sedap... mesti lain daripada yang lain" Gopal sudah terbayangkan diri dia berada di dalam dapur istana sambil diberikan layanan mesra oleh para-para tukang masak istana. Semua makanan di hadapan dia nampak sungguh sedap dan menyelerakan "Bestnya.." Air liur Gopal meleleh keluar dari tepi bibirnya

"Makan aje kau tahu.." bisik Boboiboy sambil ketawa sedikit "Kak Lynna, macam mana kita nak cari musuh kak Lynna tu?"

"Hmmm... ini kamu tidak perlu risau, akak tahu bagaimana hendak mencari mereka"

"Kak Lynna nak pergi seorang diri ke?" tanya Fang "Kalau kak Lynna nak pergi sorang-sorang, bawaklah abang sekali. Fang pasti abang dapat melindungi dan menolong kak Lynna"

"Terima kasih Fang.. kak Lynna nak pergi sorang, nak tengok keadaan di sana. Kamu semua tunggu di sini"

"Kak Lynna hati-hati tau" kata Boboiboy

"Ramai betul risaukan tentang akak" Lynna terus melihat permandangan indah itu "Kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat akak, kawan akak akan cari akak.. dan korang, mungkin kamu semua kena balik ke Pulau Rintis. Akak tak nak terjadi apa-apa dekat korang"

"Tapi.. kita semua pasukan superhero"

"Ha ah, betul kata Boboiboy tu. Kami nak tolong, kami tak nak hanya duduk di Pulau Rintis dan fikirkan keadaan kak Lynna di sini" Lynna rasa bersalah pula dengan mereka. Dia tahu, niat mereka datang ke KL adalah untuk bercuti tetapi menjadi benda lain pula "Maafkan akak sebab kamu semua terlibat dengan dunia akak..." Air mata dia mengalir keluar

"Kak Lynna janganlah sedih" Yaya pegang tangan Lynna "Kami tahu ini bukan niat kak Lynna tapi benda sudah terjadi, kak Lynna sendiri pun tak tahu mereka akan menyerang kita"

"Betul kata dia.. kau jangan nak salahkan diri kau, ini bukan salah kau. Aku tahu, kau mahu kita semua bersuka ria di KL tapi sudah menjadi lain pula. Lagipun, boleh aku melihat dunia kau yang sebenarnya. Aku gembira dapat melihat dunia kau. Selalunya, kau yang melihat dunia mereka di Pulau Rintis. Sekarang ini, biar kami pula merasai dunia kau bagaimana" Kata-kata Kaizo tadi, membuatkan Lynna tersenyum sedikit "Kita sama-sama pelajari benda baru di dunia masing-masing"

"Pstt.. abang kau tu macam berikan ayat-ayat cinta dekat kak Lynna" bisik Gopal kepada Fang

"Entahlah Gopal.. yang aku tahu, dia orang tu kawan sahaja tapi kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi masa hadapan mereka nanti"

"Hmmm... mungkin akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik" kata Boboiboy "Tak sabar aku nak melihat perkembangan persahabatan mereka berdua"

"Apa yang kamu sedang berborakkan itu?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada garang dia

"Err.. takde apa-apa abang Kaizo" Boboiboy tersengih sahaja "Jadi, kak Lynna nak kami pulang ke Pulau Rintis ke?"

"Kalau ianya semakin rumit, kamu semua terpaksa pulang.. tapi buat sekarang ni, duduk di sini terlebih dahulu. Biar akak pergi dan melihat keadaan di istana kawan akak" Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying angguk kepala mereka kepada Lynna. Mereka masuk semula ke dalam bilik itu "Kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat diri akak, kawan akak yang jaga istana ini akan beritahu kamu semua"

"Biar aku temankan kau sekali" kata Kaizo. Lynna tidak begitu terkejut tetapi dia tidak membantah, dia hanya angguk sahaja "Aku temankan kau sebab aku tidak mahu si Pang ni risau sangat"

"Errrr... apasal libatkan diri adik? Bukan abang ke yang tak nak risau sangat.." Fang berikan renungan kepada abang dia tetapi Kaizo masih dengan wajah serius dia "Mencurigakan betul abang aku ni"

"Bukan abang kau tu sentiasa mencurigakan ke?" tanya Gopal

"Memang pun Gopal. Dengan kak Lynna sendiri pun dia nak curiga"

"Sudah! Jangan nak mengata tentang aku.." Fang dan Gopal terus terdiam selepas sahaja terdengar nada garang Kaizo "Lynna, bagaimana kita mahu ke istana kawan kau tu?"

"Dengan kuasa teleportasi akulah.. kau lupalah tu tapi betul ke kau nak temankan aku?"

"Yea, aku ingin melihat musuh kau tu. Manalah tahu aku boleh pelajari cara-cara mereka menyerang dan dengan teknik-teknik baru ini, aku boleh memperkuatkan lagi serangan aku dan bacaan serangan musuh aku" Lynna ketawa sedikit. Lalu Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat gadis itu "Kenapa kau ketawa?"

"Isk abang ni, tak kan tak tahu.." Fang cuba menyibuk di situ "Kak Lynna ketawa sebab abang berikan alasan yang sangat comel tapi itu ikut kata hati kak Lynna lah. Kalau adik, adik buat macam ni aje" Fang terus menepuk dahinya sendiri

"Hehehee... alasan abang Kaizo memang comel" Boboiboy pula menyampuk sekali

"Sudah sudah.. kamu semua suka-suka aje buat akak rasa malu" Pipi Lynna memang nampak sedikit merah tetapi dia abaikan sahaja "Kaizo, mari kita pergi sekarang. Kamu semua, kalau ada apa-apa masalah, kawan kak Lynna akan sedia membantu kamu tapi jangan nak merayap dekat luar istana pula. Merayap dekat dalam istana takpe, itu akak benarkan"

"Baik kak Lynna!" jawab Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying secara serentak

"Kalau begitu, akak pergi dulu.." Lynna letakkan tangannya di bahu Kaizo dan terus mereka hilang dari situ sekelip mata sahaja

"Hmm.. kan best kalau aku ada kuasa macam kak Lynna" kata Gopal sambil mengeluh sedikit

"Kenapa kau nak kuasa macam kak Lynna pula?" tanya Yaya

"Sebab dengan kuasa teleportasi tu, bolehlah aku pergi merata-rata tempat dan merasai kesemua makanan sedap-sedap yang ada di dalam dunia ini!" Mata Gopal terus bersinar-sinar sambil bayangkan makanan-makanan berhimpun di depan mata dia "Mesti aku akan rasa sangat bahagia!"

"Bahagialah sangat" bisik Fang sambil menuju ke balkoni bilik itu semula "Abang dan kak Lynna, hati-hati dekat sana.."

* * *

Tidak sampai 1 saat, Kaizo dan Lynna sudah pun berada di dalam istana milik Daniel. Mereka kini berada di dalam sebuah bilik yang luas dan hanya terdapat sebuah cermin berdiri di tengah-tengah bilik itu

"Cermin apa tu?" tanya Kaizo

"Cermin tu seperti cermin dalam bilik aku juga tapi cermin ini tidak selalu digunakan sekarang ini kerana sewaktu aku mengetahui tentang kewujudan dunia ini dan peranan aku sebagai puteri di sini, terus mereka aktifkan cermin di dalam bilik istana aku. Jadi aku dapat pergi ke istana aku tanpa perlu melalui istana ini lagi" Lynna menjenguk di bahagian luar untuk pastikan musuh dia tiada di luar bilik itu

"Bagaimana kau dapat jadi puteri tu? Bukan ke keluarga kau hanyalah orang biasa-biasa sahaja"

"Kau nak tahu juga ke?" Lynna menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Kaizo "Kalau aku beritahu, aku cuma takut kau akan pening kepala sahaja nanti sebab perkara ini ada kaitan dengan fantasy"

"Takpe.. aku akan cuba untuk memahami dunia fantasy kau yang penuh dengan kepelikan"

"Hehehee... bukan dunia alien kau penuh dengan kepelikan juga ke? Yelah, aku mana pernah nampak mata merah menyala seperti mata kau" Kaizo tetap dengan muka serius dia. Lalu Lynna berhenti ketawa "Maaf sebab aku gelak tadi"

"Takpe.. dunia kita sangat berbeza. Dunia aku penuh dengan teknologi alien dan dunia kau, penuh dengan fantasy"

"Hehehee.. memang sangat berbeza" Lynna mengintai di luar bilik cermin itu semula. Tiada pengawal mengawal bilik tersebut. Dayang-dayang yang lalu lalang pun tiada juga "Hmm... mana semua orang? Jangan-jangan dia orang sudah kena tangkap dengan musuh kita"

"Mungkin juga.. jadi kita perlu berhati-hati" kata Kaizo

Lynna keluar dari bilik cermin itu bersama Kaizo. Mereka melihat ke kiri dan kanan untuk pastikan tiada askar-askar demon yang lalu lalang di situ. Lynna mengambil laluan kiri dia kerana dia tahu tentang selok belok tentang istana itu. Dia tidak teragak-agak dan tahu ke arah mana dia perlu pergi. Dia perlu ke ruang menghadap untuk melihat keadaan di situ. Sambil mereka menuju ke sana, sambil itulah Lynna bercerita kepada Kaizo tentang gelaran puteri dia

"Kau percaya tak kalau aku katakan aku ada kembar tapi kembar itu bukan adik beradik aku sendiri. Kami hanyalah pelanduk dua serupa.. boleh dikatakan segala-galanya tentang kami adalah serupa sahaja, cuma satu sahaja yang berlainan. Aku mempunyai kuasa dan dia hanyalah seorang puteri biasa sahaja"

Kaizo tidak begitu terkejut. Muka dia tetap serius sahaja dan hanya mendengar kisah Lynna

"Jadi, kau ke puteri tu dan kuasa itu telah dialihkan kepada kau?"

"Hehee.. bukanlah Kaizo" Lynna berhenti di sebuah laluan koridor istana sekejap untuk melihat kanan dan kiri dia pula "Bukan ke aku sudah beritahu kau yang kuasa aku adalah kuasa yang aku miliki semenjak aku lahir lagi"

"Jadi... kau pergi rampas tahta puteri dia?" Kali ini Kaizo terkejut "Kenapa kau buat begitu?" Kaizo melihat Lynna ketawa kecil sambil gelengkan kepala

"Bukan.. kisah sebenarnya.. puteri itu dan aku adalah orang yang sama cuma kehidupan kita yang berbeza, dia tinggal di sini dan aku tinggal di dunia sana. Semasa kami tidur, kami selalu mimpikan kehidupan kita di dunia lain. Contohnya aku mimpi dia di dunia ini dan dia mimpi aku di dunia sana. Pada mulanya, aku ingatkan semua itu adalah permainan mimpi sahaja tetapi bukan. Aku dapat tahu tentang itu dari Daniel sendiri. Malangnya, puteri itu sudah mati dibunuh oleh orang upahan yang aku tidak kenali. Maka mereka melantik Daniel untuk mencari aku di dunia sana. Jadi aku adalah pengganti puteri itu dan secara tidak langsung, aku telah diberikan pangkat puteri. Sesiapa yang mempunyai kembarnya di sini, mereka juga adalah orang di sini juga tapi ianya amat jarang sekali berlaku kerana tidak semuanya mempunyai pelanduk dua serupa di dunia ini"

"Itulah kisah kau bagaimana kau menjadi seorang puteri" Lynna angguk kepalanya sedikit sambil berjalan di koridor itu "Bagaimana dengan layanan mereka kepada kau?"

"Mereka layan aku seperti puteri sebelum ini tapikan... puteri itu mempunyai nama yang sama seperti aku.. hehe... dunia aku memang sangat memeningkan kepala. Jadi aku harap, kau faham dengan kisah aku tadi"

"Bolehlah" balas Kaizo "Kalau aku tak faham, aku buat-buat faham ajelah" Dia ikut sahaja ke mana Lynna ingin pergi. Mereka melalui sebuah koridor yang penuh dengan gambar-gambar di dinding istana itu. Dia tidak begitu mengenali siapakah di dalam potrait gambar itu. Gambar-gambar itu semuanya telah dilukiskan di dalam cat air

"Hmmm... dari tadi aku tak jumpa askar-askar demon dekat dalam istana ni. Dia orang menyorok ke?"

"Atau sebenarnya ini adalah perangkap untuk tangkap kau di sini"

"Kalau betullah apa yang kau cakapkan tadi, kita kena keluar dari sini" Lynna pusing kebelakang untuk pergi ke tempat lain "Sebelum itu, aku perlu periksa sesuatu dulu"

"Kau nak periksa apa?"

"Periksa bahagian utama istana ini iaitu bilik kuasa" kata Lynna sambil mempercepatkan pergerakan dia "Bilik tu tak jauh dari bilik cermin tapi kita harus cepat. Aku takut kalau mereka sudah mengambil kuasa itu"

"Kalau mereka ambil, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Mereka akan tawan dunia ini tapi aku masih lagi boleh selamatkan dunia ini kerana mereka perlukan kuasa lagi satu, dan kuasa itu terletak di istana aku" Lynna lalu di depan bilik cermin tadi. Dia terus sahaja ke depan "Dengan kuasa itu juga, mereka dapat merampas kuasa aku dan kawan-kawan aku juga kerana kuasa kita orang adalah diantara yang terhebat sekali. Selagi mereka tidak dapat kuasa itu, selagi itulah aku dan kawan-kawan aku boleh menghalang mereka"

Mereka sudah pun sampai di sebuah bilik yang penuh dengan objek-objek yang tidak pernah dilihat Kaizo sebelum ini. Semuanya di dalam bentuk pelik tetapi bagi Lynna, ianya sudah perkara biasa. Di tengah-tengah bilik itu terdapat sebuah crystal besar yang tiada cahayanya. Muka Lynna berubah menjadi risau dan Kaizo seperti tahu bahawa kuasa dari crystal itu telah diambil oleh musuh-musuh mereka. Lynna tidak bercakap banyak, dia terus beredar dari situ tetapi dia berhenti berjalan apabila mereka di kepung oleh askar-askar demon. Depan dan belakang mereka ada beberapa askar demon dengan pedang mereka yang tajam itu. Kaizo sudah pun keluarkan pedang tenaga dia

"Lynna, hati-hati... kita hapuskan mereka bersama" kata Kaizo sambil menoleh kebelakang sedikit untuk melihat Lynna

"Kau pun harus berhati-hati juga"

"Aku sentiasa berhati-hati dan tidak akan kalah dengan demon-demon ini.. PEDANG TENAGA!" Kaizo mencantas musuh-musuh dia yang berada di hadapan dia. Manakala Lynna pula, dia sudah menjadi cemas kerana kuasa api dia tidak keluar. Dia dapat elakkan diri dia dengan menggunakan kekuatan yang ada pada diri dia "LYNNA, KENAPA KAU TIDAK GUNAKAN KUASA KAU?"

"Sebab kuasa dia telah dihalang oleh aku"

Datang satu suara yang nada dia agak lembut tapi sinis. Askar-askar demon itu membuka laluan sedikit untuk berikan laluan kepada ketua mereka iaitu Zero. Lynna tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Zero. Dia kelihatan tenang sekali. Mata dia sudah tertumpukan di tangan kanan Zero. Sebuah crystal bercahaya putih hitam ada di tangan Zero. Lynna sudah tahu kenapa dia tidak boleh gunakan kuasa dia kerana Zero telah gunakan kuasa crystal itu untuk menghalang dia menyerang

"Nampaknya kau telah berjaya merangkap aku di sini tapi kau jangan ingat kau akan menang.. aku akan pastikan aku dapat kalahkan kau" kata Lynna dengan suara yang agak garang "Meskipun aku sudah tidak dapat menggunakan kuasa aku, tapi aku masih lagi boleh berlawan"

Secara pantasnya, Lynna lakukan tendang berputar ke atas tangan demon yang berdekatan dengan diri dia. Tendangan itu menyebabkan sebilah pedang terlepas dari tangan demon tersebut. Dia menyambut pedang itu dan terus berlawan dengan askar-askar demon itu bersama dengan Kaizo. Zero beredar dari situ dan mengarahkan demon-demon dia untuk hapuskan Kaizo dan Lynna

"Lynna, hati-hati! Jangan sampai diri kau tercedera"

"Kau pun sama, Kaizo" kata Lynna sambil pancung salah seorang demon tersebut "Kaizo, kita kena lari dari sini"

"Tapi ke mana?" Kaizo menikam seekor demon dengan pedang tenaga dia

"Kita lari keluar dari istana ini"

"Ok.. TOLAK TENAGA!" Kuasa Kaizo tadi itu telah menolak beberapa demon untuk membuka laluan kepada dia dan Lynna "Cepat! Kita lari sebelum mereka serang kita lagi"

"Ok!" Lynna melibas demon itu sebelum dia lari bersama Kaizo "Ikut aku Kaizo.. ARGHHHHHH!"

Kaizo terkejut dengan jeritan Lynna tadi. Dia pusing kebelakang dan terkejut melihat Lynna sudah terdampar di atas lantai istana. Belakang badan Lynna ada kesan luka dan darah-darah membasahi baju Lynna. Dia telah diserang oleh seseorang dan orang itu adalah Zero sendiri

"LYNNAAAAAA!"

To be continued...

* * *

 **Akhirnya.. dapat juga inspirasi untuk sambung menulis fanfic ini T_T maaf semua kerana tunggu lambat.. hehehee**

 **jangan tanya bila next update yea xD tunggu ajelah**

 **Jumpa lagi**


	4. Perkampungan Elf

**Haluuu... adakah anda semua masih setia dengan fanfic ini? Kalau masih lagi, Probe ingin ucapkan tahniah.. hehehe**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini :P**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Perkampungan Elf**

Boboiboy dan Fang bermundar mandir di depan bilik Lynna dengan perasaan risau mereka. Kaizo hanya sandarkan diri di tepi pintu gerbang bilik. Tangan dia bersilang sambil fikirkan kejadian sebentar tadi. Hati dia agak geram dengan musuh Lynna. Dia berasa sungguh marah pada saat itu. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying duduk bersila di atas lantai sambil perhatikan Kaizo. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang Kaizo fikirkan pada ketika itu. Beberapa minit kemudian, pintu bilik itu di buka oleh salah satu dayang istana. Dia membenarkan mereka semua masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Kaizo menjadi orang pertama memasuki bilik Lynna. Kiddi berjalan ke arah mereka selepas sahaja dia selesai melihat keadaan Lynna

"Macam mana keadaan dia?" tanya Kaizo kepada kawan Lynna iaitu Kiddi

"Dia ok.. cuma belakang dia sahaja yang luka teruk. Dayang-dayang dia sudah pun merawat luka dia"

"Jadi kak Lynna oklah?" tanya Fang. Dia menuju ke katil Lynna

"Jangan risau, dia ok. Ubat yang saya sudah berikan adalah untuk mempercepatkan proses penyembuhan kesan luka dia" balas Kiddi "Kamu semua boleh pergi melawat dia tapi jangan buat bising. Dia perlu berehat"

"Terima kasih" jawab Kaizo

Mereka semua terus ke katil Lynna. Kiddi keluar dari bilik itu untuk memberikan ruang kepada mereka untuk bincangkan apa yang telah berlaku ketika Kaizo dan Lynna berada di istana Daniel. Mata Lynna terbuka sedikit dan lalu dia tersenyum lemah kerana orang-orang yang dia sayang, semuanya ada di situ. Dia bangunkan diri dia sedikit untuk melihat mereka

"Kak Lynna ok?" tanya Boboiboy

"Akak ok sahaja" balas Lynna "Terima kasih Kaizo kerana bawa aku ke sini dengan selamat tapi malangnya, kuasa aku sudah di rampas oleh mereka"

"Kau sepatutnya berterima kasih kepada Kiddi. Dia yang datang untuk menyelamatkan kita berdua. Kalau dia tidak datang, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada kita berdua nanti" Lynna hanya angguk kepalanya kepada Kaizo

"Macam mana kita nak kembalikan kuasa kak Lynna?" tanya Fang

"Hmm... korang kena bantu akak dapatkan balik kuasa akak. Hanya kamu berlima dan juga Kaizo dapat bantu akak. Kalau akak minta bantuan daripada kawan akak, pasti kuasa mereka akan dirampas juga. Kamu semua memiliki jam kuasa yang tidak mungkin dia akan dapat mengambilnya kerana kuasa kamu bukan kuasa yang dimiliki secara semulajadi" kata Lynna "Tapi akak akan pergi bantu kamu juga"

"Tak kan kak Lynna nak ikut kami pula. Badan kak Lynna masih lemah dan luka di belakang badan kak Lynna pun belum sembuh lagi"

"Akak tahu tapi ubat yang kawan akak berikan tadi akan sembuhkan luka akak secara cepat. Lagipun akak tidak mahu kamu semua pergi ke sana dengan menggunakan laluan cermin lagi. Akak pasti mereka sedang menunggu kedatang kamu di cermin istana Daniel. Laluan itu tidak boleh digunakan lagi" Suara Lynna pada ketika sangat lemah, sehingga membuatkan dia batuk sedikit "Maaf.. badan memang agak lemah sedikit ketika ini tapi akak tidak mahu terjadi apa-apa dekat kamu semua..."

Kaizo terus memotong percakapan Lynna kerana dia tahu apa yang Lynna ingin katakan

"Jangan nak salahkan diri kau. Kami tidak salahkan kau tapi... sebelum ini, aku sangat ragu-ragu dengan kau kerana dunia kau. Aku ingin meminta maaf kerana pertama kali aku melihat dunia kau, aku rasa tidak begitu selamat. Musuh kau memang agak berlainan daripada musuh aku" Lalu Kaizo berkata lagi "Aku memang cuba hendak larikan diri daripada rumah clubhouse kau tu sebab aku rasa tidak begitu selamat tapi aku silap. Kalau aku lari, maknanya aku lari dari kawan aku yang perlukan bantuan. Masa tu, aku hanya fikirkan keselamatan adik aku sahaja" Fang terus pegang tangan kanan abangnya "Kenapa Pang?"

"Adik cuma rasa terharu sedikit sebab selalu fikirkan keselamatan adik tapi pada masa yang sama, adik rasa geram dengan abang sebab ragu-ragu dengan kawan sendiri. Kak Lynna tu kan baik, bukannya jahat pun"

"Abang tahu tapi abang tidak mahu kita campur tangan dalam urusan dia dan musuh dia.. tetapi... nampaknya abang silap. Dunia dia dan dunia kita akan bertembung juga walaupun abang cuba jauhkan diri kita daripada dunia Lynna" kata Kaizo yang rasa sedikit kesal "Mungkin di masa hadapan kita semua, banyak benda lagi dunia kita berdua akan bertembung lagi"

"Mungkin.." balas Lynna "Aku mempunyai kuasa untuk melihat masa depan tetapi tidak semua yang aku dapat melihatnya. Ianyanya bukanlah kuasa yang aku dapat kuasai kerana kuasa itu akan datang secara tidak langsung tetapi aku tidak sabar untuk melihat masa hadapan kita semua yang penuh misteri. Apa yang kita buat sekarang ini, ianya dapat mengubah masa hadapan kita tetapi kita tidak boleh mengubah masa silam kita. Apa yang sudah berlaku, semuanya hanyalah tinggal kenangan sahaja. Adakah kita dapat pelajari sesuatu dari masa silam kita untuk mengubah diri kita supaya kita lebih berjaya di masa kelak nanti atau kita seperti dahulu lagi? Pengalaman mengajar kita untuk menjadi lebih matang. Apa-apa pun terjadi, akak berharap kamu semua masih bersama lagi dan jangan putuskan persahabatan kamu berlima"

"Kak Lynna.."

"Yea Fang" Lynna palingkan mukanya ke arah Fang "Kamu nak apa?"

"Kak Lynna pun jangan putuskan persahabatan dengan abang Fang juga. Ini pertama kali Fang nampak abang mendapat seorang kawan.. abang ni susah sangat nak berkawan. Tak tahulah kenapa dengan dia tu"

"Haiyaa... mesti abang Kaizo susah sangat nak percayakan orang atau mungkin ada sebab lain" kata Ying

"Ha ah, aku pun tak pernah nampak abang Kaizo cuba berkawan dengan orang lain dekat Pulau Rintis tapi dengan kak Lynna.. lain pula" Boboiboy rasa pelik dengan kelakuan Kaizo yang tidak berkata apa di situ "Abang Kaizo ada apa-apa dengan kak Lynna ke?"

"Jangan nak merepek" balas Kaizo dengan nada tegasnya "Tentang dengan siapa aku nak berkawan, jangan nak masuk campur"

"Tapi abang.. adik nak tahu.. kenapa dengan kak Lynna, abang boleh berborak biasa dengan dia semasa pertemuan korang pertama kali"

"Itu adalah rahsia" jawab Kaizo

"Sudahlah tu Fang, jangan nak paksa sangat. Nanti abang Kaizo juga bagi kau latihan tempur. Kau juga yang menangis tak tentu pasal nanti" kata Yaya

Fang bermasam muka di situ sambil bersilang tangan. Lynna ingin tahu juga rahsia Kaizo kerana pertama kali mereka bertemu di kedai Tok Aba, sikap Kaizo tidak seperti mana yang dia nampak pada hari ini. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, Kaizo akan ceritakan rahsianya kepada diri dia, fikir Lynna

"Sekarang ni... apa yang kita perlu buat?" tanya Boboiboy secara tiba-tiba

"Hmm.. kita perlukan rancangan.. aku pasti mereka sedang menuju ke sini juga kerana mereka belum dapatkan kuasa ke dua yang ada di dalam istana ini. Kalau kita ke istana Daniel, tiada guna juga" Lynna cuba fikirkan sesuatu "Tapi yang pasti, cermin di sana mesti mereka sedang menunggu kedatang kamu semua. Dia orang tidak boleh guna cermin itu kerana hanya orang tertentu sahaja yang boleh gunakan"

"Jadi... kau rasa mereka sekarang ini sedang menuju ke sini" kata Kaizo

"Abang pasti ke?"

"Yea, aku pasti" jawab Kaizo kepada adiknya "Mereka sudah dapat kuasa di istana sana dan juga kuasa Lynna, sekarang ini.. sasaran mereka adalah istana ini. Kita semua tidak boleh tunggu sahaja kedatang mereka. Kita perlu menghalang mereka sebelum mereka tiba di istana ini"

"Betul tu, Kaizo. Aku rasa... kita perlu serang mereka secara mengejut dan pada masa yang sama, rampas balik kuasa aku dari mereka" Lynna turunkan kedua kaki dia dari katil itu. Yaya dan Ying membantu Lynna keluar dari katil tersebut "Terima kasih Yaya, Ying..."

"Sama-sama.. tapi kak Lynna ok ke ni?" tanya Ying

"Akak ok sahaja... berbalik dengan perbincangan kita tadi..." Lynna berjalan ke sebuah meja bulat kosong yang ada di tengah bilik itu. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Kita boleh menyerang secara mengejut atau alihkan perhatian mereka"

"Ok juga tu, kak Lynna" kata Boboiboy

"Atau kita gunakan kedua-duanya!" Gopal terus berubah suara kepada yang serius "Mula-mula.. kita serang mereka dari hadapan dan dia orang tak tahu bahawa akan ada serangan datang dari arah lain. Jadi kita kepung mereka di situ"

"Wah.. pandainya kau. Memang terbaiklah idea kau, Gopal"

"Hehehe... biasalah, Boboiboy. Aku belajar dari main video game. Siapa kata main video game tu membazirkan masa dan tiada faedahnya, ada juga faedahnya tau" kata Gopal dengan penuh bangga

"Abang aku yang kata membazirkan masa sahaja.. dia cakap, lebih baik buat latihan tempur versi video game" kata Fang sambil melihat abangnya mengangguk kepala "Abang aku yang ajar aku supaya jangan terpengaruh sangat dengan video game dan gadget-gadget canggih seperti phone or Ipad"

"Wah.. bagus betul abang kau" kata Yaya "Abang kau memang terbaik"

"Hmm.. aku memang abang yang terbaik pun tapi dapat adik yang boleh dikatakan kurang baik. Asyik nak popular aje kerja kau" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya

"ABANG!"

"Tapi abang suka dengan kesetiaan kau kepada aku dan juga kepada kawan-kawan kau sekali" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius

"Hehehee... terima kasih abang" Fang tersenyum bangga di situ

"Hehe.. sweet sungguh korang ni" Lynna membuka almari bajunya "Aku rasa.. kita perlu bertindak sekarang"

"Eh.. kak Lynna ok ke ni? Nanti kak Lynna juga yang terluka lagi. Kak Lynna rehat sahajalah"

"Jangan risau, Boboiboy. Luka itu tidaklah seteruk mana" Lynna keluar sepasang baju yang tergantung di dalam almari itu. Baju dan seluarnya sudah tersedia di dalam almari bilik dia

"Tapi.. macam mana akak nak lawan tanpa kuasa?" tanya Yaya

"Kuasa atau tanpa kuasa pun, akak akan gunakan kekuatan akak sendiri" Selepas itu, Lynna keluarkan sebilah pedang yang tersorok di dalam almari itu "Pada awal dulu.. kuasa akak adalah kuasa pasif sahaja. Kuasa yang hanya boleh melihat masa depan atau masa lampau kita. Jadi akak terpaksalah belajar seni pertahankan diri"

"Jadi kak Lynna pun belajar main pedang jugalah?"

"Yea Gopal.." Lynna tutup almari itu. Baju dan seluar dia tadi sudah di gantung balik di pintu almarinya. Pedang dia tadi sudah dikeluarkan dari sarungnya. Pedang itu kelihatan tajam dan berkilat "Selepas sahaja akak dapat kuasa aktif, akak tidak berhenti belajar. Akak tetap teruskan berlatih. Jika apa-apa yang berlaku terhadap kuasa akak, akak masih lagi boleh berlawan"

"Dengar tu Pang.. kau pun kena belajar dari abang"

"Yelah abang" bisik Fang "Tapi abang nak ke ajar adik ni? Karang cakap adik ni lemahlah, takde staminalah"

"PEDANG TENAGA!" Fang melompat dan terus larikan diri. Dia pergi menyorokkan diri di belakang kerusi kayu bilik itu "KENAPA KAU LARI?"

"YANG ABANG PERGI SERANG ADIK KENAPA?" Jerit Fang di sebalik kerusi kayu

"Sebab abang cuma nak uji kau sahaja!" kata Kaizo dengan garangnya "Macam mana kau nak jadi seperti abang, kalau kau langsung tak dapat nak kenal teknik-teknik serangan aku!"

"ADIK KENAL LAH! ABANG SAJA NAK KENAKAN ADIK!"

"Ah sudah... dia orang bergaduh pulak dah" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri

"Biasalah, adik beradik katakan... hehehehe" Yaya tergelak di situ "Kak Lynna... betul ke akak tak rasa sakit tak? Risau pulak Yaya"

"Kalau akak sakit, akak tak dapat nak buat begini" Lynna pusingkan pedang itu seperti kipas dengan kelajuan

Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang, Yaya dan Ying begitu kagum sekali dengan kemahiran Lynna mengawal pedang itu. Kaizo hanya mengangguk kepalanya sebagai tanda bangga mempunyai seorang kawan yang mempunyai kebolehan di dalam bermain pedang. Lynna menyimpan pedang itu di dalam sarungnya balik

"Sekarang.. kita bersiap sedia. Kaizo, kau bawa adik kau dan kawan-kawan dia ke bilik lain. Kau bersiap sedia di sana dan Kiddi akan bantu kau dengan persediaan itu. Yaya dan Ying, kamu berdua temankan akak di sini. Kita akan pergi berperang" kata Lynna dengan nada seriusnya

"Baiklah... mari semua" Kaizo terus ke pintu bilik itu bersama Fang, Boboiboy dan Gopal "Aku akan jumpa kau di bawah nanti"

"Yea.." kata Lynna sambil melihat 4 orang lelaki keluar dari biliknya "Mari Yaya, Ying.. kita bersiap sedia"

* * *

Sejam kemudian, Kaizo telah pun menyalin pakaian dia kepada pakaian lain. Dia rasa agak janggal memakai pakaian yang lain daripada dunia dia. Baju yang dia pakai mempunyai lengan panjang. Kaizo sudah terbiasa memakai baju tanpa lengan seperti adik dia. Pakaian itu tidak mempunyai jaket dan seluarnya mempunyai sebuah poket besar untuk menyimpan barangan yang kecil-kecilan. Baju itu turut di lengkapi dengan baju perisai. Kaizo rasa agak berat sedikit tetapi dia terpaksa demi keselamatan dia juga. Fang tidak memakai jaketnya tetapi dia telah dipaksa oleh abangnya untuk memakai baju perisai yang diperbuat daripada besi. Dia dan kawan-kawan lelakinya tidak perlu menyalin pakaian mereka. Kaizo rasa cemburu dengan mereka tetapi dia tidak menunjukkan perasaan itu. Dia hanya senyap sahaja sambil berdiri di tepi tangga utama istana itu

"Mana dia orang ni?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kau ni Boboiboy, budak perempuan kan selalu siap lambat. Tak kan kau tak tahu"

"Hmm.. aku tahulah tapi tak dia orang nak lengah-lengahkan masa dalam keadaan begini"

"Takdenya.. dia orang mesti dah siap dan dalam perjalanan ke sini" kata Fang

"Yelah tu.." kata Gopal sambil duduk di atas tangga "Aku sudahlah tengah lapar ni. Macam mana nak lawan dengan perut kosong"

"Kau ni.. tak habis-habis dengan makanan kau. Macam mana nak jadi ahli pahlawan yang berjaya kalau asyik fikirkan tentang makanan sahaja. Seorang adiwira perlulah bertenaga, bijaksana dan pandai membaca pergerakan dari pihak lawan" Kaizo mula bermundar-mandir di situ "Kau tu adalah seorang adiwira yang perlu mempertahankan jam kuasa kau daripada dirampas oleh musuh kita semua. Habis sahaja percutian kita, aku akan mulakan kelas latihan tempur"

"Hehehee.. baik kapten" balas Fang dengan senyuman sinisnya

"Bagus Pang"

"Hmmm... terpaksalah aku menghadapi kelas latihan tempur tahap ganas tu" bisik Gopal dengan wajah muramnya

"Saya ok aje, abang Kaizo. Janji saya dapat belajar benda baru!"

"Bagus Boboiboy. Aku bangga dengan kau"

"Dengan adik? abang tak bangga ke?" tanya Fang sambil kelip-kelipkan matanya kepada abang dia. Kaizo hanya mengangkat kening sebelah "Abang.. abang bangga tak dengan adik?"

"Hmmm.. bolehlah" jawab Kaizo

"Asyik dengan jawapan bolehlah aje" bisik Fang sambil bersilang tangan "Yang dapat pujian lebih-lebihan mesti si Boboiboy tu, mana aku tak cemburu tapi aku tetap sabar dan aku tetap tunjukkan kepada abang yang aku juga hebat seperti Boboiboy"

"Apa yang kau sedang merepek tu?" Kaizo tidak berapa dengar sangat bisikan adiknya tadi

"Takde apa abang" Fang tersengih sangat. Mata dia terpandang di bahagian tangga atas "HAH! Dia orang dah sampai"

Lynna, Yaya dan Ying sudah bersedia siap dengan kelengkapan untuk pergi berhadapan dengan musuh mereka. Pakaian Yaya dan Ying memakai pakaian baru mereka yang memudahkan mereka berdua untuk berlawan dengan musuh-musuh mereka nanti. Lynna dengan baju lengan panjang dan seluar panjang berwarna perang. Di belakang dia terdapat sebilah pedang yang berada di dalam sarungnya. Dia juga memakai tali pinggang yang mempunyai sebilah pisau kecil di bahagian tepi badannya. Kaizo tidak pernah nampak Lynna berpakaian begitu. Dia tergaman sedikit. Fang tergelak kecil melihat abangnya

"Wah, kak Lynna nampak betul-betul bergaya" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat Lynna turun dari tangga itu bersama dua orang gadis iaitu Yaya dan Ying

"Hehehe... kak Lynna nampak seperti seorang pahlawan puteri tapi.. kak Lynna memang seorang puteri pun.. hehehe"

"Terima kasih Gopal" kata Lynna. Dia sudah pun sampai di bahagian bawah "Kaizo, kau sudah bersedia?"

"Sudah"

"Semua sudah bersedia?" tanya Lynna lagi

"SUDAH!" kata Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying secara serentak "KAMI SUDAH TIDAK SABAR DENGAN PENGEMBARAAN INI!"

"Hehee.. comel betul kamu semua. Macam kanak-kanak tadika" Lynna tersenyum sedikit "Mari, kita pergi ke kandang kuda"

"Tidak perlu tuan puteri, kami sudah keluarkan kuda tuan puteri dan juga untuk kawan-kawan tuan puteri" kata seorang pengawal istana itu "Semoga tuan puteri selamat di dalam pengembaraan ini. Kami di sini berdoa agar tuan puteri dapat selamatkan dunia ini dari kejahatan musuh tuan puteri"

"Terima kasih" ucap Lynna dengan nada lembut dia

"Mereka semua memang menghormati dan sayangi diri kau"

"Yea Kaizo.. kerana aku selama ini menjaga keselamatan mereka semua dan aku juga yang memimpin mereka jikalau berlakunya peperangan diantara kami dan musuh kami"

"Wah! Kalau abang pula.. semua alien dekat galaxy sangat takut dengan kekuatan abang" kata Fang yang cuba mencelah perbualan diantara Lynna dan abangnya "Tapi ramai yang menghormati abang seperti adik sendiri. Adik mengaku yang adik memang memandang tinggi terhadap abang"

"Dan abang kamu sudah tentu bangga dengan adik dia sendiri"

"Hmmm.. itu lain cerita" bisik Fang sambil bersilang tangan "Dia bangga dengan orang lain adalah"

"Kau ni.." Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya "Abang bangga dengan kau, cuma abang malas nak beritahu kau sahaja. Nanti kau pergi berlagak dekat semua orang. Lagipun ibu bapa kita sudah tentu bangga dengan kau juga"

"Betul tu.. adik tidak mahu kecewakan mereka" Fang peluk abangnya "Mereka sudah tiada tapi adik tahu.. kalau adik buat benda yang jahat, adik dapat bayangkan hati ayah dan ibu kecewa dengan adik"

"Kau pun jangan kecewakan hati abang" Kaizo belai rambut adiknya

"Baik abang" Fang mengusap-gusap matanya kerana air matanya mula mengalir keluar "Marilah abang, dia orang mesti tengah tunggu kita"

"Hehehe... takpe Fang, akak faham" kata Lynna "Fang nak tunggang kuda dengan abang kamu ke?"

"Nak kuda sendiri" balas Fang

"Kau tak nak berkongsi dengan aku?" Kaizo merenung tajam ke arah adiknya

"Tak nak" kata Fang dengan nada kemalasan dia "Nanti abang mesti cari alasan untuk menghukum adik. Baik adik tunggang kuda sendiri daripada kongsi dengan abang"

"Hmm.. bagus.. tapi apa-apa pun, kau tetap akan dikenakan hukuman" Kaizo terus palingkan mukanya ke tempat lain, sebaik sahaja Fang mengamuk kecil di situ

Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying ketawa kecil di situ tetapi pada masa yang sama, mereka rasa kasihan melihat nasib Fang yang selalu dikena hukuman dari abangnya. Sebanyak mana pun hukuman Kaizo berikan kepada Fang, mereka tetap bersama dan tetap akrab. Tiada siapa yang dapat musnahkan keakraban dua adik beradik itu

"Marilah kita bertolak sebelum matahari terbenam" kata Lynna

* * *

Fang rasa mengantuk apabila perjalanan mereka agak jauh dan sekeliling dia hanyalah pokok-pokok sahaja. Pada ketika ini, mereka berada di dalam kawasan hutan. Lynna berada di depan sekali. Dia tidak kelihatan penat ataupun nampak lemah. Dia lebih ceria seperti biasa. Kaizo pula, sudah mula garu-garu tangan dan kaki dia kerana tidak biasa berjalan jauh di dalam hutan sambil menunggang kuda. Gopal sudah kelaparan. Mata dia asyik mencari jikalau ada buah-buah yang lazat boleh dipetik dan dimakan di situ

"Kak Lynna, kita nak ke mana?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kita ke tempat rahsia.. hehee.. sesuatu tempat yang musuh akak tidak akan tahu" jawab Lynna

"Dunia ni memang banyak tempat rahsia ke?"

"Memang banyak, Fang" jawab Lynna lagi "Ada juga yang belum diterokai oleh sesiapa lagi dan ada juga tempat yang kita dilarang masuk kerana tempat itu dijaga oleh makhluk-makluk istimewa yang ada di dunia ini"

"Ohh.. jadi dekat dunia ni ada makhluk yang tak pernah wujud dekat dunia kita?"

"Ada Fang" balas Lynna

"Fairy pun ada?" tanya Ying

"Ada" balas Lynna lagi "Bukan setakat fairy sahaja, unicorn pun ada"

"Wah! UNICORN!" Mata Yaya dan Ying terus bersinar-sinar "Kami nak tengok unicorn boleh?" tanya mereka secara serentak

"Boleh" jawab Lynna

"Bukan ke sekarang ini kita perlu menghalang musuh kita, bukannya nak pergi jumpa unicorn"

"Ala abang ni, lepas kita dah tewaskan musuh kita.. lepas tu kita suruhlah kak Lynna bawa kita pergi tengok unicorn" Kaizo ke depankan kudanya dan lalu dia ketuk kepala adiknya "ABANGGGGGG!"

"Kau pun nak pergi tengok unicorn juga ke? Kau nak jadi macam budak perempuan ke?" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius

"Abang ni!" Fang bersilang tangan dan palingkan mukanya ke tempat lain "Abang ni suka betul rosakkan mood adik"

"Kaizo, biarkanlah kalau dia nak tengok unicorn pun. Apa salahnya. Kau pun sama, jangan nak ketuk kepala dia sesuka hati sahaja"

"Itu adik aku, suka hati akulah nak buat apa" marah Kaizo

Hati Lynna terguris sedikit tetapi dia tidak mahu tunjukkan perasaan sedih dan kecewa itu. Dia hanya tersenyum lemah kepada Kaizo. Tiba-tiba mereka terdengar sesuatu datang dari seseorang. Mereka semua pandang ke arah Gopal

"Err.. hehee.. maaf sebab perut ni dah mula rasa lapar" kata Gopal "Ada tempat yang kita boleh turun makan tak? Kedai yang jual makanan ke, restaurant ke atau gerai-gerai kecil"

"Gopal, Gopal.. lapar yea kamu" Lynna tergelak sedikit "Kejap lagi kita berhenti dekat suatu tempat ni. Dekat situ kamu semua boleh berehat dan isikan perut tu"

"Tak boleh ke kalau kita teruskan sahaja perjalanan ini?" tanya Kaizo

"Kaizo, bagilah dia orang berehat dulu.. jangan terburu-buru sangat"

"Habis tu, kau nak musuh kita serang istana kau sebab kita sudah terlambat" kata Kaizo dengan nada kemarahan dia "Kita tidak boleh melengahkan masa. Kalau lewatkan perjalanan kita, sudah tentu mereka akan menang"

"Hmmm.. baiklah, kalau kau katakan begitu. Aku akan perlahan perjalanan mereka"

"Kau nak buat apa?" tanya Kaizo

"Kau lupa ke.. kita kan berada di dunia aku. Dunia yang penuh dengan muslihatnya" Lynna tadahkan tangannya sambil pejamkan mata. Dia hembus sesuatu yang tiada di tapak tangannya. Dedu-debu berwarna emas-keemasan berterbangan dari tapak tangannya "Mereka akan melalui perjalanan yang agak sukar nanti"

"Err.. apa kak Lynna buat tadi tu?" tanya Yaya

"Itu adalah sumpahan akak kepada mereka... hehee.." Lynna tergelak sedikit "Jangan risau, ianya bukan sumpahan yang buruk. Sumpahan ini adalah sekejap sahaja, bukan untuk selamanya. Apa yang akak berikan kepada mereka adalah untuk perlahan perjalanan mereka dengan rintangan yang mereka bakal hadapi"

"Jadi kita boleh pergi makanlah ni?" kata Gopal dengan penuh semangat "Bolehlah kita makan puas-puas!"

"Boleh Gopal tapi akak tidak tahu berapa lama sumpahan itu akan berterusan. Jadi kita hanya ada masa sekejap sahaja"

"Ok" balas Gopal "Takpe kalau sekejap sahaja.. asalkan dapat makan"

"Baiklah" Lynna pusingkan kudanya "Mari ikut akak!"

"YAHOOOO! MAKAN TIME!"

"TEPUKAN BAYANG!"

Kepala Gopal terus di tepuk oleh kuasa bayang Fang. Selepas itu, dia buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja. Gopal rasa hendak tunjal-tunjal kepala Fang dengan jari gergasi. Dia sabarkan dirinya dan merasai ketenangan dengan bayangkan diri dia sedang makan ice cream chocolate, berserta dengan burger, pizza dan air chocolate Tok Aba. Mereka semua ikut Lynna mengikut jalan yang lain pula. Kali ini mereka memasuki sebuah lembah yang berbukitkan batu. Tiada pokok atau kehidupan lain yang ada di situ. Hanya padang pasir berwarna putih sahaja yang ada sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Laluan itu agak sunyi. Ianya membuatkan Gopal bernyanyi sedikit untuk hilangkan rasa ketakutan di hatinya. Setelah sejam mereka melalui lembah itu, mereka tiba di sebuah perkampungan kecil. Pintu masuk kampung itu adalah sebuah gerbang yang diperbuat daripada kayu. Bunga-bunga dalam pelbagai warna, menghiasi pintu gerbang itu. Bagaikan sebuah laluan untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah taman bunga. Perkampungan itu diduduki oleh makhluk yang bernama Elf. Rupa mereka seperti manusia, telinga mereka agak panjang ke atas. Kulit mereka kelihatan putih seperti orang sakit

"Selamat datang ke perkampungan kami, tuan puteri" kata seorang wanita Elf yang menunggu kehadiran mereka semua

Para adiwira itu turun dari kuda mereka dan masuk ke dalam perkampungan itu. Kuda-kuda para sang wira telah dibawa pergi oleh sekumpulan Elf. Mereka akan dijaga dan diberikan makanan di dalam kandang kuda. Wanita Elf itu tadi menjemput para adiwira masuk ke dalam perkampungan itu. Mata Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying, membulat besar kerana keindahan perkampungan itu. Rumah-rumah penduduk Elf itu telah dibina di atas setiap pokok yang ada di situ. Tangga yang diperbuat daripada besi telah dibina untuk naik ke atas. Terdapat jambatan-jambatan kayu untuk menghubungkan diantara satu rumah ke rumah yang lain. Kaizo begitu kagum sekali. Dia sendiri tidak pernah melihat dunia yang begitu indah dan juga tidak mempunyai teknologi yang canggih seperti dunia dia iaitu dunia alien

"Bagaimana dengan dunia aku? Kau rasa kagumkan" kata Lynna

"Ya, ianya memang menakjubkan" balas Kaizo "Selama ini, aku hanya melihat teknologi-teknologi alien, tetapi tidak pernah melihat dunia yang serba luar biasa. Dunia kau dan aku, sangat berbeza"

"Tapi kak Lynna bukan Elf kan?" tanya Fang secara tiba-tiba

"Bukan Fang, akak bukan Elf. Akak hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai kuasa luar biasa"

"Hehehe... adik cuma nak kepastian aje" balas Fang sambil tersenyum lebar "Bolehlah adik datang ke sini selalu sebab nak tengok dunia ni lagi"

"Saya pun nak juga datang sini selalu"

"Cheh, kau pun nak sibuk juga" kata Fang kepada Boboiboy

"Ala, tak kan kau seorang sahaja yang boleh pergi sini. Kita orang pun nak tengok dunia ni. Mesti ada pelbagai benda yang menarik lagi"

"Betul tu Boboiboy" kata Yaya "Selain daripada perkampungan Elf, agaknya ada perkampungan apa lagi"

"Perkampungan fairy" balas Lynna "Mereka tinggal di sekitar taman. Fairy ni suka duduk dekat dengan bunga-bunga yang segar-megar. Dia orang juga suka menyanyi secara beramai-ramai"

"Selain tu, apa lagi kak Lynna?" tanya pula Ying kali ini

"Selain itu... mereka suka barang kemas seperti rantai, gelang, subang dan juga tiara. Semuanya dihasilkan daripada bunga-bunga yang ada di taman itu"

"Wah! Macam menarik aje. Teringin nak tengok taman fairy tu"

"Samalah macam aku juga, Yaya. Mesti seronok dapat bermain dengan fairy"

"Kak Lynna, naga wujud tak dekat dunia ni?" tanya Boboiboy

"Wujud" balas Lynna "Tapi naga ni bahaya.. susah nak dikawal. Hanya orang tertentu sahaja yang dapat mengawal naga itu. Ada juga setengah manusia di dunia ni dapat berubah menjadi naga"

"Woah, mesti orang tu garang sebab dia tu kan naga"

"Takdelah Gopal. Orangnya baik" kata Lynna yang sudi menjawab pertanyaan mereka semua "Tapi agak jarang melihat orang itu kerana sebaik sahaja dia berubah menjadi naga, emosi dia tidak dapat dikawal dengan baik"

"Dasyat juga yea"

"Betul tu Fang, memang dasyat. Dunia fantasy ni ada juga peraturannya seperti akak juga. Akak tidak boleh menggunakan kuasa akak untuk kepentingan diri sendiri. Kalau tidak, akak akan terima akibatnya. Kuasa akak hanya digunakan untuk menolong orang" jelas Lynna "Tak semua magic di dunia ini adalah baik, ada yang jahatnya juga. Kuasa jahat itu kita panggil black magic"

"Tapi aku ada dengar juga, black magic ini lebih kuat daripada kuasa kebaikan"

"Ya, apa yang kau katakan itu, memang betul Kaizo" Lynna teruskan berkata lagi "Memang susah untuk hapuskan black magic ni tapi kita semua tidak boleh mengalah. Dengan gabungan kuasa-kuasa kami semua, black magic itu dapat dihapuskan juga"

"Kak Lynna pernah tak jadi jahat?" tanya Fang secara tidak langsung

"Dey, yang kau tanya begitu kenapa?"

"Ala, aku nak tahu aje" balas Fang kepada Gopal

Lynna tersenyum sedikit kepada mereka. Dia mula teringat balik kenangan dia pada suatu ketika dahulu. Diri dia pernah menjadi jahat tetapi itu bukan kemahuan dia. Itu semua adalah kerja musuh-musuh dia yang cuba mengubah dirinya kepada jahat. Kawan-kawan dia yang berusaha untuk dapatkan diri dia balik. Tanpa mereka, tidak mungkin dia akan berada di sini bersama Kaizo, Fang dan kawan-kawan mereka

"Pernah" balas Lynna. Dia duduk di atas batu besar yang bentuknya seperti kerusi "Masa tu akak sudah tamat zaman persekolahan"

Mereka duduk di atas batu masing-masing. Ianya seperti sebuah bulatan dan di tengah-tengah itu terdapat sebuah umbun api. Mata Lynna melihat langit gelap yang dihiasi dengan bintang-bintang berkelipan di angkasa. Boboiboy rasa pelik, bukan ke sekarang ini waktu siang? Bagaimana waktu sudah menjadi singkat pula? Dia mula garu-garu kepalanya kerana rasa hairan

"Hehehe.. kamu mesti rasa pelik sebab tiba-tiba aje waktu berubah menjadi malam" Lynna mula bercerita "Sebenarnya memang waktu sekarang ini adalah siang tetapi kita sudah pun berada di dalam sebuah kubah. Langit yang kamu nampak adalah sebahagian magic yang terdapat pada permukaan dinding kubah itu"

"Sangat menakjubkan" Yaya rasa kagum berada di perkampungan Elf itu

"Kubah itu juga boleh melindungi mereka semua ke?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Boleh. Agak jarang juga musuh berjaya memasuki kawasan ini kerana kawasan perkampungan ini mempunyai perlindungan yang tinggi. Musuh yang datang dari langit pun tidak akan menjumpai perkampungan Elf ini" jelas Lynna lagi "Di dalam perkampungan ini juga terdapat sebuah kolam air yang mempunyai kuasa tersendiri"

"Kuasa apa tu, kak Lynna?" Gopal mula bersemangat "Adakah kuasa dia dapat memulih luka-luka yang ada pada diri ke? atau kuasa yang dapat berikan kita kekuatan luar biasa?"

"Hehehe.. bukan Gopal" Lynna tersenyum apabila seorang wanita Elf menghidangkan mereka dengan beberapa buah-buahan "Nanti akak akan bawa kamu ke air kolam itu"

"Agaknya, apa kuasa air tu yea" fikir Boboiboy

"Entahlah" bisik Fang sambil mendongak ke langit

Pemikiran Fang sudah melayang jauh ke dalam alam semestar. Dia tidak sangka dia kini berada di dunia yang dia sebelum ini tidak pernah fikirkan. Alangkah indahnya jikalau dia dapat ceritakan pengembaraan dia di sini kepada ibu bapa dia. Mesti mereka rasa risau ataupun bangga ataupun gembira dengan pengembaraan dia. Entah, dia tidak tahu apa yang ibu bapa dia akan katakan nanti. Kaizo pegang tangan adiknya. Dia seperti tahu apa yang adik dia sedang fikirkan pada ketika itu. Fang melihat abangnya dan terus berikan senyuman kecil kepada abangnya. Fang rasa bersyukur kerana dia dapat berkongsi pengalaman ini bersama abangnya

* * *

Selepas sahaja mereka habis berjamu selera, Lynna membawa mereka ke satu tempat yang agak jauh sedikit. Mereka lalu tempat-tempat anak-anak kecil sedang belajar memanah. Anak-anak kecil itu begitu gigih sekali dan setiap kali mereka lepaskan anak panah mereka, anak panah itu akan terkena tepat pada sasarannya. Fang dan Boboiboy begitu kagum sekali dengan kemahiran mereka. Seterusnya mereka lalu di sebuah sungai kecil. Sungai itu mengalir terus ke sebuah kolam besar. Terdapat air pancut yang terletak pada tengah kolam itu. Serangga kelip-kelip berterbangan di atas permukaan air itu

"Itu ke kolam yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Kaizo

"Yea, inilah kolamnya" balas Lynna

"Kita orang boleh minum ke air ni?"

"Boleh Gopal tapi nanti kamu akan rasa kenyang selepas itu"

"Erk!" Terkeju Gopal "Kalau tak makan apa-apa, minum air ni.. terus rasa kenyang?"

"Ha ah, itu adalah salah satu keistimewaan air ini" Lynna melutut di depan air kolam itu "Selain itu, ianya dapat membaca isi hati kita"

Fang melihat air kolam itu. Imej dia keluar di di permukaan air kolam tersebut tetapi imej dia telah ditemani oleh dua orang yang dia sudah lama tidak nampak. Fang rasa terharu dapat melihat wajah mereka. Wajah ibu kelihatan lembut dan ayu. Manakala ayah dia, tidak nampak begitu garang. Mereka memeluk dan membelai Fang sebagai tanda kasih sayang mereka kepada anaknya

"Itu ibu dan ayah kau?"

"Yea Boboiboy, itu ibu dan ayah aku" Fang tidak mahu imej itu pudar dari permukaan air itu "Aku rindukan mereka"

"Cantik betul ibu kau"

"Terima kasih Yaya" balas Fang "Hanya melihat gambaran ini sahaja, ianya sudah membuat hati ku gembira"

"Tapi.. apasal abang takde dalam tu?" tanya Kaizo dengan seriusnya

"Err.. maaf abang.. hehehee" Fang tersengih "Tapi abang janganlah marah adik"

"Tak, abang tak marah pun" Kaizo mengusap kepala adiknya "Aku tahu apa yang terbuku di dalam hati kau tu. Masa kau kecik dulu, kau tidak sempat untuk bersama mereka dengan lama. Kau pun tak berapa ingat sangat kenangan kau bersama mereka"

"Betul tu abang.. adik memang tak ingat" Fang mengusap air matanya sedikit "Adik nak bayangkan wajah mereka pun, makin lama makin samar tapi bila abang tunjukkan gambar mereka, barulah mereka kelihatan jelas di pemikiran adik"

"Apa yang Fang selalu bayangkan?" tanya Lynna yang berada di sebelah Fang

"Fang selalu bayangkan ibu dan ayah belai Fang dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kadang-kadang tu Fang cuma nampak tubuh badan mereka sahaja, wajah mereka.. seperti samar-samar sahaja. Apa yang Fang bayangkan memang tidak sama apa yang kita rasai tapi Fang tak dapat rasa itu semua. Bagaimana suara mereka pun, Fang tak tahu sangat" Mata Fang asyik memerhatikan wajah ibu dan ayah dia. Mereka berdua bergurau senda benda imej Fang yang ada di dalam air itu "Hanya sekadar melihat sahaja, ianya sudah membuat hati Fang inginkan lebih yang itu. Mahukan benda yang sebenarnya tetapi tidak mungkin itu akan berlaku"

"Akak faham apa yang Fang mahukan tapi malangnya, kita tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk hidupkan mereka semula. Kalau ada pun, cuma dapat kembalikan roh mereka sahaja untuk bertemu dengan Fang"

"Kak Lynna boleh buat begitu?" tanya Boboiboy dengan perasaan ingin tahu

"Boleh tapi.. ianya dapat kembalikan roh itu hanya satu kali sahaja" jelas Lynna "Jadi Fang kenalah pilih masa yang sesuai untuk bertemu dengan mereka"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" Fang terus memeluk Lynna

Yaya dan Ying menangis kerana rasa terharu tetapi pada masa yang sama, mereka rasa sedih kerana Fang tidak dapat merasai kasih sayang dari ibu bapanya. Gopal melindungi mukanya kerana dia tidak mahu rakan-rakan dia melihat diri dia sedang menangis. Boboiboy hanya mampu tersenyum kecil sahaja. Dia faham dengan perasaan Fang. Dia juga merindui ibu bapa yang kini berada jauh di negara lain. Ayah dia bekerja sebagai seorang duta dan ibu dia terpaksa ikut. Tinggalah Boboiboy di Pulau Rintis bersama Tok Aba. Apa yang bezakan ibu bapa mereka adalah, Boboiboy masih lagi dapat merasai kasih sayang mereka. Manakala Fang pula, dia tidak dapat merasai belaian manja dari ibu bapanya. Kaizo menjadi tempat untuk Fang mencari kasih sayang itu

"Tapi.. boleh tak kalau Fang tak nak sekarang"

"Aik, kenapa pulak Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Sebab kalau aku pilih sekarang, nanti aku tak dapat jumpa mereka lagi selepas ini" balas Fang "Tak pun kak Lynna sendiri buat kejutan untuk Fang"

"Boleh.. kak Lynna akan buat apa sahaja untuk Fang"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna, Fang tak tahu macam mana nak balas nanti"

"Kau jangan buat nakal dekat dia sudah" kata Kaizo "Dia yang banyak bantu kita berdua. Biarlah kita balas untuk bantu dia"

"Ala, mula-mula tadi abang yang tak masuk campur dalam hal dunia kak Lynna, sekarang ni.. tiba-tiba aje nak suruh kita bantu dia" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo dengan ayat sadis dari adiknya "Abang juga yang ragu-ragu dengan dunia kak Lynna.. hehehe"

"Kau nak kena dengan pedang tenaga aku ke?"

"Tak nak abang ku yang macho" Fang berkelip-kelipkan mata dia kepada abangnya "Abang tak nak ke tengok apa yang ada di dalam hati abang tu?"

"Tak nak, nanti kau juga yang nak menyibuk sekali" balas Kaizo. Dia terus beredar dari situ untuk pergi melihat pokok-pokok luar biasa yang ada di dalam taman itu

"Apa-apalah abang ni" bisik Fang "Kak Lynna, kita tidur sini ke malam ni?"

"Hmmm.. rasanya tidak tapi kami semua boleh rehat sebentar di sini sebelum kita bergerak semula"

"Kalau macam tu, aku nak makan lagi! kata Gopal sambil keluarkan sebiji apple merah dari poket seluarnya "Hehee... yelah, nak bagi tenaga semula"

"Bukan tadi kau dah makan ke?"

"Itu tadi Boboiboy, sekarang ni lain" Gopal berikan gigitan kecil kepada apple merahnya "Rasa apple ni manis. Kau nak rasa tak?"

"Err.. takpelah Gopal" Boboiboy tersengih kepada kawan baik dia

"Hah, kalau nak lagi manis.. apa kata Gopal letak madu. Perkampungan Elf ni terkenal dengan madu mereka. Paling popular sekali ialah roti madu" Lynna membawa mereka ke sebuah taman kecil yang sudah tersedianya roti madu dan juga sebotol madu "Di sini tempat untuk kita berehat"

Taman itu mempunyai beberapa selimut lembut yang sudah tersedia untuk mereka. Sebaik sahaja mereka duduk bersila untuk menjamu selera kali kedua. Taman kecil itu naik ke ruang udara secara tidak langsung. Mereka terkejut dan tidak pernah merasai betapa hebatnya dunia fantasy ini. Kaizo hanya duduk diam sahaja sambil menikmati roti madu itu. Sebaik sahaja mereka tiba di bahagian atas pokok, mereka dapat melihat bintang-bintang berkelipan di kubah itu secara jelas. Kanan dan kiri mereka sudah tersedianya bilik kecil untuk mereka beristirehat

"Jemput makan semua" kata Lynna

"Kau tak nak makan?" tanya Kaizo sambil menghulurkan sekeping roti madu kepada Lynna

"Terima kasih Kaizo tapi aku perlu berbincang dengan ketua Elf di sini" Lynna mengambil roti itu dari tangan Kaizo "Kau duduk sahaja di sini. Nanti aku akan kembali"

"Kalau aku ikut sekali boleh?"

"Kalau aku tak bagi, kau akan tetap ikut juga" Lynna terlalu faham sangat dengan sifat degil Kaizo. Lalu dia benarkan pemuda kacak itu mengikut dia sekali "Kamu semua duduk di sini ok, akak dan abang Kaizo ingin berjumpa ketua Elf"

"Baik kak Lynna!" jawab para adiwira

Yaya dan Ying berikan selimut tadi kepada kawan-kawan mereka yang lain. Lynna membawa Kaizo ke tempat lain. Mereka perlu melintas sebuah jambatan untuk terus ke sebuah istana pokok yang indah permai. Pintu istana itu dibuka secara tidak langsung. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam untuk bertemu dengan ketua penduduk Elf itu. Para adiwira sibuk menikmati roti mereka. Fang baring di atas rumput hijau itu sambil makan sekeping roti madunya. Dia melihat bintang-bintang berkelipan itu dan lalu terbayangkan ibu bapanya ada di angkasa lepas sambil memerhatikan dia dan abangnya setiap hari. Semakin lama, semakin berat matanya. Lalu dia tertidur di dalam taman itu

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan musuh kita?"

"Tadi dia beritahu, semburan yang aku bagi membuatkan keadaan mereka di dalam huru-hara tetapi akhirnya mereka dapat mengawal keadaan itu"

"Jadi.. kita tidak boleh melengahkan masa di sini?"

"Yea Kaizo. Nampaknya kita perlu cepat dan halang mereka"

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi kejutkan mereka semua"

"Baiklah" kata Lynna "Aku akan bersiap-siap. Kita sudah tiada masa lagi"

Fang terdengar perbualan mereka tadi. Dia hanya terlena dalam beberapa minit sahaja. Perbualan mereka yang membuatkan Fang terjaga dari tidurnya. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain sudah tertidur di dalam taman kecil itu. Lalu dia bangunkan dirinya

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Yea.. adik terdengar perbualan abang dengan kak Lynna tadi"

"Jadi kau tahu kita perlu bergerak sekarang" Fang mengangguk kepalanya kepada Kaizo "Kejutkan kawan-kawan kau. Biar aku kemaskan barang-barang kau ni" Kaizo terus mengutip beberapa roti yang masih ada di dalam pinggan besar dan lalu dia simpan di dalam beg adiknya

Fang pergi kejutkan Boboiboy dan Gopal terlebih dahulu. Agak sukar untuk kejutkan Gopal kerana dia sudah jauh terlena di dalam mimpi indahnya. Fang fikir samada dia mahu tendang si Gopal atau jirus sahaja dengan air, ataupun dia tinggalkan sahaja si Gopal tu di sini. Boboiboy sudah pun terjaga, dia mengosok matanya sedikit. Dia melihat Fang sedang cuba mencubit lengan bahu Gopal

"Fang, kau nak buat apa tu?"

"Aku nak kejutkan si Gopal ni. Aku kejutkan dia, langsung dia tak nak bangun"

"Hmm.. kau letak aje makanan depan muka dia, nanti dia bangunlah tu" balas Boboiboy sambil menguap besar "Yaya dan Ying kau sudah kejutkan ke belum?"

"Belum.. tak berani aku nak kejutkan dia orang" kata Fang sambil mencari makanan yang ada di dalam taman itu "Dia orangkan budak perempuan.. tak pasal-pasal nanti aku kena tendang dengan si Yaya tu. Tak pun aku kena bebel dengan dia nanti"

"Kalau begitu, kau suruh sahaja kak Lynna yang kejutkan mereka"

"Ok.. hah! Jumpa pun sebiji apple dalam poket dia.." Fang keluarkan apple merah itu dari poket seluar Gopal "Dia ni tadi pergi ambik berapa banyak apple?"

"Entahlah" balas Boboiboy

Fang letakkan apple merah itu di bawah lubang hidung Gopal. Lalu dia terfikir, bau apple ni kuat ke tak? Boleh ke ianya dapat kejutkan Gopal? Fang tidak begitu yakin sangat, dia terus kepitkan hidung Gopal selama beberapa saat. Bibir dia sudah tersenyum sinis sambil melihat berapa lama Gopal dapat bertahan. Boboiboy hanya memerhatikan sahaja. Dia tahu perbuatan itu agak kejam sedikit tetapi ini adalah salah satu cara untuk kejutkan orang. Mata Gopal terus terbuka luas

"DEY! APASAL KAU TUTUP HIDUNG AKU!" Gopal lepaskan tangan Fang dari hidungnya

Yaya dan Ying terjaga dari tidur mereka kerana jeritan Gopal tadi. Mereka berdua menguap kecil. Kedua gadis itu mula gelengkan kepala selepas sahaja melihat Gopal sudah diikat pada pokok oleh Fang sendiri. Gopal menjerit-jerit kepada Boboiboy, supaya lepaskan ikatan dia. Fang pura-pura tidak dengar jeritan itu. Dia malas hendak lepaskan Gopal dari ikatan kuasa bayangnya. Boboiboy terus tepuk kepala Fang

"Wei, apasal kau tepuk kepala aku?" marah Fang

"Lepaskanlah dia sebelum abang kau menjerit dekat kau" Boboiboy marah balik kepada Fang

"Hmmm... yelah yelah" Fang agak malas kau hendak mendengar abangnya menjerit. Jeritan Kaizo lebih dasyat daripada yang biasa "Disebabkan kau mempunyai seorang kawan yang baik.. aku akan lepaskan kau"

"Kawan yang baik, maksud kau Boboiboy lah kan" kata Gopal yang sudah dilepaskan dari ikatan Fang tadi "Yelah, kau tu bukannya baik sangat pun. Asyik nak cari pasal dengan orang aje" Dia sahaja hendak perli Fang

Fang mula hendak menyerang Gopal balik tetapi Boboiboy dengan pantasnya, dia tenangkan Fang. Dia terus tunjukkan sekuntum bunga yang dia kutip di atas rumput hijau. Bunga itu mengeluarkan bau yang amat harum sekali. Hati Fang terus tenang dan pemikiran dia terus melayang ke tempat lain. Dia lupa tentang menyerang Gopal

"Boboiboy, hati-hati dengan bunga itu" Lynna muncul di sebelah Boboiboy

"Kenapa kak Lynna?"

"Bunga ini akan membuat seseorang lupakan tentang masalah dunia. Pemikiran dia akan hanya tertumpu kepada sesuatu yang menarik" jelas Lynna

"Donut lobak merah" bisik Fang dengan air liur sudah meleleh keluar

"Contohnya sekarang.. hehehe" Lynna tergelak kecil melihat gelagat Fang seperti seorang bayi kecil mendapat sesuatu

"Ohhh... bolehlah kutip bunga ni banyak-banyak. Boleh tenangkan si Fang kalau dia nak mengamuk" Boboiboy tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Fang "Tapi bukan untuk kejahatan. Ini adalah untuk kebaikan Fang juga"

"Yelah, kalau aku.. aku nak balas dendam setiap perkara yang dia buat dekat aku.. hehehe" Gopal mengosok-gosok kedua tapak tangannya

"Kau nak balas dendam dekat adik aku?" Gopal terus menggigil kerana takut dengan suara garang Kaizo "Jangan nak bermain lagi, kita harus bergerak sekarang juga"

"Baik abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy

"Kak Lynna, kita nak ke mana lepas ni?" tanya Yaya sambil memakai beg dia

"Kita ikut jalan yang mungkin akan bertembung dengan musuh kita tapi... kita akan menyerang mereka secara mengejut" kata Lynna

"Jangan risau kak Lynna, saya akan tukar segala senjata mereka menjadi makanan.. hehehe.. lepas tu Boboiboy akan berpecah kepada tujuh dan dia akan kalahkan mereka dengan kuasa-kuasa element dia" Gopal tepuk bahu Boboiboy dengan perasaan bangganya "Kita akan menang dan kami akan kembalikan kuasa kak Lynna"

"Hehee... terima kasih, Gopal" Lynna tersenyum sedikit. Dia suka dengan semangat yang ada pada diri Gopal

"Kau jangan nak terlampau yakin sangat dengan rancangan itu. Apa-apa sahaja boleh berlaku nanti" kata Kaizo dengan suara tegasnya "Kamu semua jangan kelam-kabut sangat apabila kita di serang oleh musuh. Berjaga-jagalah sepanjang perjalanan kita nanti"

"Baik abang Kaizo!" kata Yaya dan Ying secara serentak

"Ayuh.. kita bergerak" Kaizo memakai beg adiknya "Macam mana kita nak turun dari sini?" Dia mencari sebuah tangga yang membolehkan mereka turun dari taman kecil itu "Lynna, suruh sesiapa turunkan kami"

"Errr... ok" Lynna tersengih sedikit

Sebelum dia bergerak, seorang lelaki tua yang berambut panjang berwarna putih, datang ke taman kecil itu dengan beberapa botol air. Lelaki tua itu adalah ketua Elf di perkampungan itu

"Kami di sini ingin berikan air dari sungai kami" Ketua Elf itu berikan botol-botol air itu kepada Lynna "Jikalau kamu semua kehabisan tenaga, minumlah sedikit. Ianya dapat kembali sedikit tenaga. Berjuanglah kamu semua. Berjuanglah demi dunia ini. Jangan biarkan kejahatan menguasai dunia yang istimewa ini"

"Terima kasih. Kami sangat hargai dengan pemberian air ini" kata Lynna dengan sopannya

"Berhati-hatilah wahai puteri" Lelaki Elf merenung tajam ke dalam mata Lynna. Dia seperti nampak sesuatu yang sangat indah "Masa depan kau sangat cerah. Jaga diri kau baik-baik tuan puteri. Sehingga kita bertemu lagi"

* * *

Kaizo, Lynna dan para adiwira sudah mula bergerak keluar dari perkampungan Elf. Kali ini, mereka mengikuti jalan yang lain. Lynna membawa mereka terus masuk ke dalam hutan. Dia sedang berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari hutan gelap itu. Bunyi-bunyi burung hantu dan burung gagak membuatkan keadaan menakutkan sedikit. Gopal asyik memandang belakang sahaja. Dia takut jikalau ada benda mengekori mereka. Boboiboy beranikan diri untuk mengharungi hutan tebal itu. Yaya dan Ying berdiam diri sahaja sambil melihat keadaan di bahagian kiri dan kanan mereka. Fang menggenggam erat tali kuda itu supaya dia tidak terjatuh dari kudanya. Kaizo seperti biasa, dia tidak pernah rasa takut di dalam mana-mana situasi sekali pun. Dia memang seorang yang berani menghadapi apa-apa keadaan. Selama sejam mereka merempuh hutan tebal itu, akhirnya mereka dapat keluar dari hutan itu dalam keadaan selamat

"WAH! CANTIKNYA!"

Rumput-rumput hijau terbentang luas di kawasan lapang itu. Ianya bagaikan sebuah permaidani yang sudah dilemparkan di atas permukaan bumi. Tiada pokok ataupun bunga yang ada di situ tetapi mereka boleh nampak gunung-ganang berdiri dengan gahny. Mereka teruskan berjalan di kawasan lapang itu. Mereka lalu di sebuah tapak peninggalan istana lama. Sebahagian daripada istana itu musnah akibat peperangan yang terjadi pada suatu ketika dahulu

"Mesti lawakan istana ni dulu" kata Boboiboy

"Malangnya, akak tak tahu bagaimana rupa sebenarnya istana ini tapi akak dapat bayangkan istana itu cantik dan di kelilingi dengan bunga" balas Lynna

"Kak Lynna..."

"Yea Fang, kamu nak apa?"

Fang terus menunggang kudanya maju ke depan untuk bertanyakan sesuatu kepada Lynna. Dia senyap seketika sambil melihat Lynna. Selepas itu baru dia bertanyakan soalannya. Kaizo memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan perbualan mereka berdua nanti

"Hmm... tadi Fang nampak orang tua tadi tu, macam nampak sesuatu dari kak Lynna"

"Maksud Fang?" Lynna perhatikan wajah Fang

"Dia macam nampak masa hadapan kak Lynna. Dia pun ada kuasa macam kak Lynna.. apa nama kuasa tu?"

"Kuasa premonition"

"Hah, kuasa tu.." Fang terus tersenyum sedikit "Jadi, dia boleh nampak masa hadapan kak Lynna dan sudah tentu kak Lynna boleh lihat masa depan kak Lynna macam mana kan"

"Boleh tapi ianya menggunakan kuasa yang sangat kuat. Malangnya kuasa akak tidaklah sehebat orang tua itu" Lynna diam seketika. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Akak hanya boleh lihat apa yang akan berlaku nanti bukan yang akan berlaku dalam masa 2 3 tahun kemudian. Maksudnya, macam apa akan berlaku 1 jam kemudian atau keesokannya tapi Fang kena ingat, kuasa premonition akak ni bukan dibawah kawalan akak sendiri. Dia akan datang dengan sendirinya"

"Hebat ke tak hebat ke, akak tetap nampak hebat di mata Fang sendiri"

"Jangan cakap kuat-kuat, nanti abang kamu pula yang cemburu.. hehehe" Lynna tergelak sedikit

"Aku nak cemburu?" Kaizo terus muncul di sebelah kanan Lynna "Aku tak rasa aku nak cemburu sebab aku tahu, dia sama kuat dengan aku"

"Yelah tu abang" Fang terus jelingkan lidahnya kepada abang dia

"PANG!" menjerit Kaizo "Kau nak kena dengan aku ke?"

"Tak nak! HAHAHAHAA!" Fang majukan kudanya ke hadapan

"Seronok betul si Fang tu" kata Lynna sambil melihat Fang bermain-main dengan kudanya

"Hmmm.. dia tu nampak macam orang tak pernah keluar dari rumah" jawab Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya "Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah pergi mengembara dengan menunggang seekor kuda. Selalunya aku hanya mengembara dengan menaiki kapal angkasa aku sahaja"

"Jadi ini adalah pengalaman pertama kau"

"Yea" balas Kaizo "Di planet lain pun, memang semuanya sangat indah tetapi ianya tidak dapat menandingi keindahan di sini"

"Aku suka datang ke dunia ini kerana alam semulajadinya tetapi disebabkan aku ada kehidupan aku di dunia sana, jadi aku amat jarang sekali datang ke sini. Kalau aku datang pun, itu pun kerana urusan lain seperti menentang musuh"

"Mungkin suatu hari nanti kau dapat datang ke sini lagi untuk berehat" balas Kaizo

"Mungkin" Lynna tersenyum kecil "Mungkin aku akan bawa kau dan adik kau ke sini juga"

"Jangan lupa kami sekali" Boboiboy menyampuk perbualan Kaizo dan Lynna "Kami pun nak juga merasai percutian di sini"

"Boleh, akak tidak akan halang kamu semua.. hehe.." Lynna melihat ke depan

Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah bukit kecil yang mempunyai batu-batu besar. Lynna terus menunggang kudanya untuk naik ke bukit itu. Di bawah bukit itu, terdapat sebuah lereng bukit yang penuh dengan batu. Gopal sudah mula garu-garu badannya yang melekit itu. Panas terik membuatkan para adiwira rasa dahaga. Tekak masing-masing sudah mendahagakan air. Yaya memberikan botol air dia kepada Ying. Botol-botol air mereka semua, ada di dalam beg Yaya

"Abang.. kalau adik terbang aje, boleh ke?" tanya Fang sambil mengibas-gibas pergelengan tangannya kerana panas

"Kau nak terbang?"

"Yelah, adik boleh keluarkan helang bayang adik. Bolehlah adik pantau dari bahagian udara"

"Betul juga kata Fang tu" kata Boboiboy "Macam mana kak Lynna, boleh tak kita orang berdua terbang. Saya gunakan kuasa saya dan Fang, gunakan kuasa bayang dia"

"Ha ah, manalah tahu kita orang boleh nampak musuh-" Sebatang anak panah meluru ke arah kuda Yaya. Kuda itu terkejut dan terus berdiri. Ianya membuatkan Yaya terjatuh di atas tanah. Badan dia hampir terkena batu besar

"YAYA!" Ying cepat-cepat turun dari kudanya untuk menolong kawan baik dia

Kuda Yaya sudah melarikan diri kerana takut dengan serangan tadi. Kaizo dan Lynna memandang ke arah kiri dan kanan mereka. Satu lagi batang anak panah datang dari arah belakang. Ianya terus menghala ke arah Lynna. Fang dengan pantasnya, mengeluarkan pelindung bayang untuk melindungi mereka semua. Ying membantu Yaya untuk berdiri. Kaki Yaya ada sedikit luka. Tubuh badan dia tiada apa-apa kecederaan

"Siapa yang serang kita tadi tu?" tanya Kaizo sambil keluarkan pedang tenaganya

"Dia orang dah sampai ke?" Gopal menggigil ketakutan

"Fang, jaga pelindung bayang ini dengan baik. Akak mahu pergi melihat siapa yang menyerang kita tadi"

"Aku ikut kau sekali" kata Kaizo

Lynna tidak membantah. Dia keluarkan pedangnya dan menggenggamkannya secara erat. Kaizo dan Lynna turun dari kuda mereka dan terus keluar dari pelindung bayang Fang. Secara berhati-hati, mereka bergerak secara perlahan. Mata mereka tidak henti-henti meninjau kanan dan kiri mereka. Kaizo terus pusing kebelakang kerana dia seperti dapat rasakan ada orang memerhatikan mereka. Dia melompat apabila sebatang anak panah meluru ke arah dia. Tiba-tiba datangnya beberapa orang lanun untuk menyerang mereka

"SERANG MEREKA!" kata salah seorang lanun

"Siapa mereka ni?" tanya Kaizo sambil mengawal pedang dia untuk berlawan dengan salah seorang lanun

"Mereka adalah lanun darat" kata Lynna. Dia melibas pedangnya dengan begitu pantas sekali "Dia orang ni suka curi harta karun dari kampung-kampung kecil dan juga dari orang yang sedang dalam pengembaraan"

"Pandai betul tuan puteri ni. Tak sangka pula dia boleh ada di sini dengan kawan-kawan dia" Seorang lanun tersenyum sinis dengan dua batang giginya tiada "Jikalau kami dapat tangkap tuan puteri ini, sudah tentu kami akan jual kepada orang-orang yang kaya-raya. Mungkin juga kepada musuh tuan puteri sendiri"

"Jangan harap!" Lynna melompat sambil mencantas tangan orang itu sehingga putus. Dia berpusing untuk menghalang serangan dari belakang "Makin ramailah pulak"

Memang betul kata Lynna tadi. Semakin ramai lanun lari ke arah mereka dengan pedang dan kapak di tangan masing-masing. Kaizo menggunakan kuasa tolak tenaganya untuk menghalau mereka dari situ tetapi lanun-lanun itu tidak berhenti menyerang. Fang yang masih lagi berada di dalam kubah pelindung bayang dia, sudah tidak boleh berdiam diri. Dia kena pergi menolong mereka berdua

"Fang, kau jaga Yaya dan Ying di sini. Biar aku dan Gopal pergi tolong mereka" kata Boboiboy

"Wei, aku pun boleh tolong juga maaa.." marah Ying

"Korang berempat pergi aje. Aku dapat melindungi diri aku sendiri" kata Yaya "Lagipun kaki aku luka sedikit sahaja. Aku boleh aje terbang"

"Betul ke kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Boboiboy

"Betul" Yaya terapungkan diri dia sedikit "Aku tak nak kita hanya melihat mereka berlawan sahaja. Kita kena bantu"

"Aku nak bantu abang aku. Bersiap sedia semua?"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying mengangguk kepala mereka. Fang menarik nafas dan terus hilangkan pelindung bayang dia. Lanun-lanun itu tersenyum sinis apabila para adiwira sudah pun muncul di gelanggang lawan. Mereka serbu dan menyerang para adiwira itu. Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar. Gopal dengan perasaan takutnya, dia menukar kapak dan pedang mereka menjadi makanan seperti biskut, roti, chocolate dan bermacam-macam lagi

"Ohh.. mereka mempunyai kuasa rupanya" kata salah seorang lanun berambut botak di tengah kepala

"Kenapa? Takut ke?" Tiba-tiba sahaja Gopal kembali menjadi berani

"Tak takut" Lanun itu keluarkan parang dia. Badan Gopal terus menjadi lemah selepas dia melihat parang tajam itu "SERANG MEREKA! RAMPAS HARTA MEREKA!"

"KUASA SLOW MO!"

"KUASA APUNGAN GRAVITY!" Yaya menggunakan kuasanya untuk mengapungkan lanun-lanun itu

"TETAKAN HALILINTAR!"

Seorang demi seorang terkena renjatan elektrik dari Boboiboy Halilintar. Fang mengikat lanun-lanun itu dan lalu dia melempar mereka semua jauh dari tempat itu. Semakin ramai mereka kalahkan, semakin ramai pula yang muncul. Serangan dari udara mula muncul. Beberapa anak panah datang ke arah mereka. Ying tidak berputus-putus menggunakan kuasanya untuk perlahankan kelajuan anak panah tersebut. Yaya terbang dan musnahkan satu demi satu anak-anak panah itu. Gopal pula, dia menukarkan anak panah itu menjadi makanan

"Isk, dia orang ni macam makin ramai pulak" Fang membalas balik serangan dia dengan tolakan bayang

"Pang, kau tak apa-apa?" Kaizo muncul di situ dengan pedang tenaganya melibas-libas ke atas dan ke bawah. Dia menghalang setiap serangan dari pihak lawannya

"Adik ok tapi dia orang ni..." Fang tunduk dan berikan satu serangan kepada lanun yang sedang berlawan dengan abangnya "SERANGAN BAYANG!" Lanun itu terpelanting kebelakang

Lynna melompat dan berikan tendangan dia kepada salah satu lanun tersebut. Dia membuat aksi melompat kebelakang dengan melakukan balik kuang untuk bersama dengan para adiwira tersebut. Kini dia sudah berada dengan mereka tetapi lanun-lanun itu telah pun mengepung Kaizo, Lynna dan para adiwira. Jalan untuk selamatkan diri mereka adalah bertarung ataupun terbang ke udara

"Kaizo, kita kena cari jalan keluar"

"Tapi bagaimana? Setiap kali kita kalahkan si lanun-lanun ni, mereka akan datang balik" kata Kaizo kepada Lynna "Adakah ini salah satu kuasa mereka? Mati hidup balik?"

"Tak mungkin.. aku rasa tak begitu" Lynna menggenggam erat pedangnya

"Jadi, kita terpaksa menghadapi mereka sehingga lanun-lanun ni mengalah"

"Abang jangan cakap aje.. entah-entah kita yang kalah dulu" Kaizo pijak kaki adiknya "ABANG!"

"Fang, kau janganlah cakap macam tu.. kita kena yakin. Kita tidak boleh mengalah" Boboiboy mengangkat tangan kanannya. Jam kuasa dia mula keluarkan sebuah pancaran cahaya "Aku akan kalahkan mereka dengan menggunakan kuasa terkuat aku"

"BERHENTI!"

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Kaizo dan Lynna terus memandang ke atas untuk melihat siapakah yang menjerit tadi

to be continued...

* * *

 **Adeh.. lama juga author nak siapkan chapter ni.. maaf semua! T_T**

 **Hehehe... jumpa lagi!**

 **-Sayonara-**


End file.
